


DanganRonpa2: Lover's Game of Despair [MonokumaXReader]

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Execution, F/M, Friendship, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Hope, Reader Insert, Romance, Sonia Nevermind - Freeform, XReader, asahina aoi - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa2, hagakure yasuhiro - Freeform, hanamura teruteru - Freeform, junko enoshima - Freeform, koizumi kyouko - Freeform, komeda nagito, kyouko kirigiri - Freeform, makoto naegi - Freeform, miodai ibuki, monobear - Freeform, monokuma - Freeform, monokumaxreader - Freeform, monomi - Freeform, nanami chiaki - Freeform, nidai nekomaru - Freeform, owari akane - Freeform, tanaka gundam - Freeform, togami byakuya - Freeform, tsumiki mikan - Freeform, usami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hope's Peak Academy's school blew up, it seems like we're headed off to 'Monokuma's Private Island' He seems to be acting strange. I realized that it's the 'game' we played before. I WANT IN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V 

I awoken after being knocked out cold. 

I seemed to be in a confined environment. I looked around to see Monokuma sitting on a chair not too far from me. I looked over to his right to see a circular window. He glanced over at me.

“Oh hey sweetheart!!! You finally woke up!!!”

He jumped out of his chair to greet me with a hug. I pushed him away a bit as he stared into my eyes.

“W-where are we…?” I questioned at him.

“Uh… well… you see, after that whole ‘explosion’ that happened back at the Academy. You got… ‘knocked out’ and I decided… We should ‘relocate’. You see, I have a ‘Private Island’ of my own. That is where were head, Sweetheart~!!!” Monokuma chimed out while looking out towards the window. I looked also, to see the Pacific Sea’s.

Monokuma sighed out loud.

I looked over at him in confusion. He turned his attention towards me, being a little flustered.

“Ah, I uh… Just thought this whole ‘vacation’ thing would be a good idea. I mean, come on Y/N! When have we ever gone out ‘by ourselves’? We were stuck in that school for SO LONG, I forgot what it felt like to have ‘Freedom’ again…” Monokuma leaned onto the bed, next to me.

“Y-yeah… It’ll be nice to have some time of… ‘Our own…” I said softly.

“Ah, Y/N. Even after we’ve know each other for over a ‘YEAR’ now, you’re still the shy girl you always were.” Monokuma smiled, while nuzzling at my face.

“Oh, shut up.” I said giving him a friendly nudge. He just laughed his famous ‘Upupupu’.

We began talking away like we usually would.

Maybe this vacation wont be as bad as I thought…

Monokuma had told me, “We should enjoy the cruise while it lasted. We never know when an opportunity like this would come upon us once again.” So, we began exploring the ship.

We began to do some activities; such as: Swim at the cruise’s deluxe pool, Go skydiving in an wind tunnel, Play a round of croquet, ahem… ‘Netflix and Chill, there were A TON of things to do on this ship!!! 

Wow, Monokuma sure does know how to live the ‘finer’ life, now does he?

I was amazed at how much a simple ship, such as this one. Could hold so much!

Before we could finish all of our activities. The sun was setting.

“Come on, Y/N. I want to show you something." Monokuma *being in his human form (Note: All this time)* Grabbed my arm and lead me through doors, that lead up to the highest balcony of the ship. There, awaited us two beautiful lounging chairs. One white, and one black. 

I nudged Monokuma.

“REAAAALLLY like the color scheme ya got going on here.” I joked at him as he became flustered.

“S-Shut up…” He then escorted me to my seat and I bowed at him for his kind gesture. He sat next to me as we watched the sun setting.

“H- Hey Y/N…?” Monokuma turned his entire body to look at me. I did the same.

“Yeah?” He stared at me with immense amount of passion and sincerity in his eyes.

“I love you.” He spoken out to me. 

My heart was aching. I loved this ‘man’ very much.

“I love you too.” I smiled at him sincerely. I couldn’t help but notice something hiding behind his back.

C- could it possibly be…!?

Monokuma P.O.V

Everything is absolutely PERFECT!!! I got my hot babe that’s totally woowie wow wow, am I right!?

I wanted to ask her this question for a while now and… Now was the night to… no… no… I can’t bring myself to do it… T-This is just… fantasy… I can’t… I just… can’t… I’m so sorry, Y/N. I know how much we ‘both’ yearned for this moment… But… We’re just living in a fantasy right now… 

Your P.O.V

I couldn’t help but notice Monokuma acting of ‘more despair’ than usual. I'm worried for him… 

Wait, speaking of ‘Despair’. I haven’t seen my friend Junko around… She *did* say she was going to check up on us, didn’t she? I never seen any indications of her being present…

“Hey, what’s wrong Sweetheart?” Monokuma was looking at me with such sadness in his eyes… It made me nearly want to cry out as well. 

He snapped me out of my thoughts.

“I was going to ask the same to you.” I told him, shaking off my thought of my dear beloved friend, Junko.

“Just thinking about… Life.” Monokuma said while facing towards the sun, putting his arms behind his head. 

We sat there, watching the sun set. It was really beautiful, it inspired me so much that it, filled me with determination. 

Determination to do what?

Well, I just don’t know yet… Maybe start a new life, go out to see the world, start a new job, have kids, get married, or even… 

Get back into the game? 

I heard a voice chime out… ‘Junko’, I whispered out.

But, it seemed to be my imagination… She didn’t respond to me…

Monokuma turned to my attention. “Then sun is almost set, you wanna go grab some grub?” He asked while getting up and doing some stretches.

“Sure.” I said while getting up.

We walked together, hand in hand to the dinning hall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We entered the dinning hall to see it was completely empty. There were so many chairs and dinning areas to choose from, but if it was only *us* then why would there need to be so many dinning areas?

I shouldn’t think too much into it, now should I?

Monokuma dragged me off to a table that was set in front of the stage. We sat there in silence as the stage’s screen opened to… A rabbit wearing some sort of ‘fairy costume…?’ 

She was at the piano. Playing a song, singing ever so elegantly. I couldn’t help but notice her being ‘chained’ to the piano. She looked over at the ‘crowd’ and gasped, once she seen me and Monokuma. She was about to speak up before Monokuma hit the table hard,

“Continue, now!!!” He uproared. 

Jesus… I never seen Monokuma act ‘this mad’… Well, maybe that’s a lie…

Once the rabbit was done singing her song. She rushed over to Monokuma and I. 

Monokuma snapped his fingers and glared at her a bit. She jumped and pulled out a wand.

“The lady and I will have, (Your favorite food).” He commanded in a low, raspy voice. 

Jeez, what did *she* ever do to him? And what *type* of relationship, do these two actually have?

“Y-Yes, Anii-San!” She says a bit flustered and frightened. So, that’s the relationship they have? Brother and Sister, who would’ve known.

I was practically face palming at myself for how idiotic I was. 

But, wait… I never made this rabbit… So, how…? 

I then had a sudden realization that Junko might’ve ‘whipped’ her up. So, Monokuma would have a ‘play thing’ or maybe just a simple someone to love *sibbling wise*…

Nah~ 

We began eating our food. The small rabbit just stared at my food, practically drooling over it. 

I decided to give her some as Monokuma watched intently. 

He didn’t seem too ‘fond’ of what I had done. The rabbit, one the other hand, was simply pleased.

“Oh, Onee- Chan! You’re just too kind!!! My older brother would never allow me to eat such delicious food!!! Thank you!!! I see, you have kindness in your heart~” She was really pleased by my kind gesture. Monokuma, on the other hand, seemed like he was about to barf by all the sympathy I had given to the rabbit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It didn’t take us too long to finish our meals. Most of mine went to the rabbit anyway. Monokuma decided to throw his scraps at the rabbits face and walk out triumphantly.

I knelt down besides her and helped her clean up. She was crying. “Why is my dumb brother always mean to me!? Does he really hate me THAT much!?” She sobbed. 

I felt sorrow for this one. I gave her a hug and shushed her.

“I’m sure he loves you… You know how brothers are, they act tough on you. But, they could never live without you~” I cooed.

She started to rethink the whole, ‘Monokuma being a Jackass to her.’ She then nodded.

“Even thought Monokuma’s another story… I’ll take your word on *him* this time! I mean, seeing such a kind and caring woman just like yourself. I can’t possibly see why my brother would be *that* bad if he caught a woman like you~” she sung out. 

I just smiled at her while scratching the back of my head. “Y-yeah.”

Why am I being so nice? I’m a member of the ‘despair’ team, last time I checked. Or maybe… I had more than the little hope Junko had. 

Was I… both Hope and Despair combined into one….? 

Was I the one to put out *hope* into Monokuma, only it to be over runned by the combination of both Junko and my own *despair*? 

Eh… I just might be over looking things again. As an analytical type of person, we tend to do that a lot.

I left the small rabbit to do her own thing. Luckily, I still had my ‘Monokuma Key’ with me and I was able to set her free.

I walked back over to the ‘stateroom’ I resigned in with Monokuma.

I opened the door to see Monokuma waiting impatiently upon our bed. He seemed ticked off.

“Hey Y/N, what gives!? You’re a girl of ‘Despair’ not ‘Hope’! What happened to *my* girl!?” He angrily asked me. 

B- but… this is how I always was, wasn’t it? I mean, I was mostly doing the whole ‘Despair’ thing, but there was still ‘Hope’ in me… And I know Monokuma has some as well, so… why…?

“I-I don’t know…” I looked away. 

Monokuma just let out a sigh.

“Alright, alright… No need to be sad. Come on, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is yet another day…” Monokuma patted the bed, gesturing me to lay next to him. 

I did so, and not too long, I fell asleep. 

Monokuma’s P.O.V

I know she’s loosing her despair…

I am also… 

Oh god, what would Junko think!? 

I need her to be more involve with Despair. I need her to…. Join back in the game…! 

But, no, no, no!!! I simply just CAN NOT allow her to do such a thing! She already has done it once, and I don’t want her to forget what we had…! 

I don’t care if it’s selfish. I simply wont do it!

I looked down at Y/N. She was curled up next to me. I stroked her hair.

“We have such little ‘Hope’ within our love, don’t we? But, it’ll all over shadow with ‘Despair’… We just need to cope with it… That’s what life’s about right?” I muttered out to her.

She just kept the same position, still sleeping.

“I wont let you join in the game…” I muttered softly. 

She stirred a bit in her sleep. 

I let out a sigh and smiled, “I agree…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before long, the ship hit the shore. We almost practically flew forward off, out of our beds!!! 

Geez, Usami isn’t going to hear the end of this!!!

I started poking at Y/N to wake up. 

Geez, this girl…

There could be an earth quake and she would still be sleeping… 

As always, I began poking at her face. Her, always smacking my hand until I yell out, “Ding dong, bing bong!!! Wake up Sweetheart, we hit the deck!!!” I began running around the room screaming my head off as if the ship crashed and we were now sinking. 

She woke up with a jolt. I laughed. Sometimes it was funny to see how dumb *gullible*, she is.

Your P.O.V 

I awoken by Monokuma’s sudden screams. I jolted up and opened my eyes to see Monokuma laughing at me. I just threw a pillow at him. 

His face was priceless. I began to laugh as he threw the pillow back at my face. I gripped onto the pillow, pulling it off of my face.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it, huh,” I glared at him, ready to pounce. He noticed and he began to smirk.

“Bring it, Sweetheart~”

We began to fight. The ending result was me being ontop of Monokuma. He was over reacting with his surrender.

“Oh please Y/N don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! I’m only a widdle bear!” He chuckled as he shifted into his bear form.

I chuckled at him. 

“I’ve got you cornered, ya little stuffed animal *furry*.”

Monokuma had sudden realization of what I had said. He then turned the tables on me. He shifted back into his human form, flipped me, and pinned me down to the ground. He smirked at me.

“Ya know, I like the other position, but I think I like this one more~” He cooed.

We then heard the sound of the ship’s horn.

Monokuma quickly glanced back at the sound before bringing his attention back towards me.

“Looks like we’ve got to get off, Sweetheart.” Monokuma gave me a quick kiss before helping me back up to my feet. 

We walked out with our bags and headed to our 'new living area'. We arrived at some hotel looking building. I read the sigh as it stated 'Hotel Mirai' upon it. 

I took a quick glance at Monokuma as he did the same.

"Let's get going, Sweetheart! We haven't got all day!" He cheerfully let out as he dragged me along to the elevator. 

The buttons had the numbers of 1-12. Monokuma clicked a hidden button underneath a panel. It read 'Head Master's Room'. 

The elevator was moving at an extremely fast pace... It nearly gave me a heart attack. Monokuma just up roared in laughter as I gripped onto the railing for dear life.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a rather harsh stop. I feel to the ground with a thud. Monokuma picked me up and carried me bridal style, out of the elevator. We headed out of the elevator and entered a red velvet room. 

In the room was a big king size bed with curtains draped over it. Onto the side it had a night stand. Over to the left corner had a door that probably lead to the bathroom. 

Monokuma plopped us both upon the bed. He up roared with laughter as we both bounced onto the bed.

What the..??? 

Monokuma looked my way smiling.

"We've got the best room on the island!!! We're the only one who has a water bed and it's freakin amazin!!!" Monokuma sang out while smiling like a kid in a candy store.

I swear, I think his eyes were glimmering.

I tried to stay still and make sure my accessories weren’t about to poke the bed. I didn’t want the bed to splatter water all over the floor… Monokuma on the other hand was bouncing around the bed. 

How the hell isn’t the bed breaking? 

Monokuma plopped down next to me. 

The bed was shaking harshly.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart? Don’t want to bounce???” Monokuma asked as the bed moved our body’s calmly.

“T-the bed…” I managed to get out. 

Monokuma tilt his head sideways in confusion.

“Ah, yes, yes. Your simplistic mind would always believe a water bed, such as so, would be ‘unstable’ for sharp objects and other means, and would POP in seconds. But, no, no, no! My love, you are oh so wrong! This bed is ‘modified’ for us to enjoy ourselves in. If ya catch my drift~” Monokuma winked at me. My face felt like it was on fire. 

Damn bear…

He leaned over and sighed out, "Well, I guess I better be going to… uh, check up on some things… Stay in here and DON'T go out of this room. If you need anything, call me.” He pointed at my watch and phone that was placed on the night stand. 

And with those final words, he left me all alone in the room. I sighed.

I wonder what that bear was up to... 

I decided to go ahead and take a bath. As I entered the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice the big décor.

Candles and rose petals everywhere... There was even a heart shaped hot tub in here and up above a freaking chandelier!!! 

I turned on the faucet and drew me up a quick bath. As the water hit the bath tub's flooring at just the right temperature, I started stripping of my clothing. I stepped inside the tub as the warm water surrounded me, bringing me at peace. I stayed like this as the jet's of the tub started going off. 

It felt like a mixture of an jacuzzi and sauna, combined into one. I slowly sank into the water and closed my eyes, feeling serenity take over me. I stayed like this for about an hour until... 

The door opened with a bang. 

A girl ran over to me screaming out, "Ahhh!!! Onee- Chan!!! Brother is trying to beat me to death agaaaaiiinnnn~!!!" She then noticed me showering and began growing flustered.

"Monomi, get out of here!!! She's showering, leave her be!!!" Monokuma scholded at the girl.

"My name is NOT Monomi, it’s Usami, U-SA-MI!” The girl up roared.

Yup... This DEFINANTLY the rabbit I seen earlier. But, wait... how is she a girl now? Did Junko do the same to her as she did to Monokuma? Geez, just how many *ARE* there?

"Onee-Chan, please tell big brother to stop calling me Monomi!!!" She practically cried out to me.

"Now, now, let her decide *AFTER* she gets herself dressed." Monokuma pulled her along by her pigtails to get out of the bathroom. 

I was alone, yet once again.

I got out and sighed while getting dressed. 

So much for a 'peaceful' vacation... 

I went out to see Monokuma pulling at Usami's hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off Monokuma! Be nice to your sister." I scolded at him as he muttered out. "I hate her..." Usami gasped and ran out of the room sobbing.

"Onee-Chan, you said he *does* love me!!!" I heard her voice echoing from the elevator. I sighed and glared at Monokuma, "Nice going." I hit his arm lightly.

Monokuma looked away for a bit and quickly enlightened.

"Don't worry about her, let's go watch the fireworks!!!" Monokuma grabbed my arm as we headed over to the elevator.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We arrived at the beach. A little picnic was set up for us upon the sand.

So, is this what he was doing all this time?

I smiled as Monokuma patted the spot for me to sit, next to him. I sat down as he wrapped himself around me. He placed me in his lap as we glared up into the night sky. 

The stars reflecting upon our *already* glimmering eyes.

Monokuma's P.O.V

I really *HOPE* none of the student's find us out here... I looked over Y/N's shoulders to see her eyes glimmering upon her beautiful face.

Ah~ my heart yearns for her... I wish I could tell her how I *really* feel.

I looked down to my pocket where the ring was. I let out a small sigh.

I wonder how long I can keep this little charade up...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Not long, the fireworks started. 

Y/N stared up into the sky amused. The fireworks depicting of what we had... She smiled at me as she looked through all our memories. 

How did I do it? 

Well, you heard me say this before but... CUZ IT'S A GAME!!! Yessiree, life is just a game~

The fireworks stopped and Y/N was now practically in tears. Hugging me tightly as she sobbed into my vest. I stroked her hair softly. 

It didn't take her long to fall asleep. 

I let out a sigh as I carried her back to the hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V

I awoken to the sight of an empty room. Only I was in it. 

Where the hell did he run off to this time?

I let out a sigh as I got ready to yet another beautiful day.

I was fixing up my hair as I heard a scream from the outside. I was heading towards the elevator, about to go see what the heck was going on outside.

As the elevator doors opened. A furious Monokuma glared at me.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" He asks me while crossing his arms, his legs spreaded into a ^ shape. 

"I heard a scream and... Wait... What were YOU doing? You left me all alone like how you used to when-" I gasped.

Monokuma became terrified. He knew EXACTLY what I was think of.

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

“I want to be apart of the game.”

Those words struck me hard. After all the words and memories we’ve shared… She wanted to redo it all? 

This is EXACTLT what I *didn’t* want.

“B-but Y/N…!” She handed me the memory eraser gun, “I made up my mind.”

She flipped the switch to erase. And set the date to the day she first arrived at Hope’s Peak Academy.

I looked down a bit sadden. 

Her face was filled with ‘determination’, she was ‘prepared’ for something like this to happen…

I held the gun up to her head. I sighed, nearly about to cry. 

Your P.O.V

“ I love you, Y/N…”

Was all I heard, before I was about to get hit with the gun’s ray. 

Until… Someone stood out in front of me…

“J-Junko!?” I called out. She looked back at me.

“H-Hey Y/N!” She called out to me. 

The rays weren't hitting me at all, but shouldn’t they, since Junko is practically a ghost at this point?

“Junko, w-what-“

“I’m not letting you get your memory erased again Y/N! You already got it back and it’s too soon to loose it again. Don’t you think it’ll be much more fun if you *had* all of your memories back? Now, go to sleep…”

Just as she said that. My eyes grew heavy. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monokuma’s P.O.V

It’s finally done…

I dropped the gun, walking over to Y/N's passed out body. I loomed over Y/N’s body.

Guess I gotta put you back into the game, huh?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dream P.O.V 

I was surrounded by electronic source codes along with lights. A screen appeared in front of me.

‘DanganRonpa 2 loading’ 

I stared at the screen bemused.

“W-what?” I questioned at it. 

An huge icon of Junko’s face appeared.

“Have fun being back in our little ‘game’~” Junko sung out and before I knew it I was awake.

Back in a classroom… 

Author’s Note: Guess who’s back! Back again! This story’s back! Tell a friend~ Lol alright, nuff of that… ALOHA EVERYONE!!! Finally, the story’s sequel has arrived, buuuuutttt- I didn’t play the game NOR did I see what it’s *truly* about. I know some things from little spoilers here and there and I *did* play some parts of the game, but only when they ended up on the island. I was thinking of using the *original cast* of the second game instead of doing Oc’s like I did with my first story. The characters would feel more ‘emotional’ towards you guys, since you all ‘bonded’ with them, right? So, anyway… I’ll update this story as soon as I’m done with it and I know what’s happening. As always, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I’ll see you all in the next one~ Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the 'New Players' XD Part One: Hello Everybody!!!

"Mi- Miss...? Miss, are you alright!?" I hear a voice echoing out to me. It sounds sort of like...   
"M -Makoto...?" I open my eyes to see a boy with shoulder-length white messy hair. His grey-green eyes show a rather concern expression within them. I don't know what it is about this dude, but he reminds me of Makoto in a way...  
"Give her room, students!!! Give her some room!!!" The pink rabbit excused all the other students to step aside as she comes over to me.  
"Y/N, are you alright?" She whispers at me. I nodded my head, "Where are we?" I take in my surroundings. It seemed as if we were far off from the hotel... We ended up on the shore of a beach in Jabberwock Island.   
"Well, were at Jabberwock Island and the students here are on a 'field trip' to gather the 'Shards of Hope' and befriend one another~ Then, once all of the shards of each friendship is gathered to maximum power! The students may once again go back to Hope's Peak Academy to live their normal communal daily lives~" The pink rabbit explains with a happy-go-lucky attitude. I looked at the various amount of other students that attended Hopes Peak. From Nurses to Gangsters, the total students in counting are 16... Including myself, that would be 17...   
Everyone looked at me with suspicion upon their faces. Monomi noticed this and started blurting out, "Alrighty everyone~ This is our newest addition to our communal happy lifestyle. Please, everyone greet her and gain hope fragments and build a happy long successful driven friendship! That is all~" And with that Monomi disappeared. I looked around, a bit flustered at the fact all the students were staring skeptically at me. They all gathered around me, looming over me. I was a bit frightened at what they might do next. They all started causing normal, everyday conversations happily; asking such questions of who I am and what my talent was. I was really happy answering their questions, they seemed to welcome me with open arms, and I gladly accepted it.   
"So, what's your talent?" One of the rocker looking girls asked me cheerfully. "Oh, I'm the Ultimate Programmer." I stated triumphantly. "Really? Wow, that's so cool!!!"   
"So, uh... we were going to go swimming and... maybe you'd like to join us~?" A boy with chocolatey ice cream like hair asked me. His face seemed like he was trying to seduce me.   
"Hey, TeruTeru. Mind laying off the whole 'girl crazy' phase?" A boy with short spiky brown hair and an ahoge that's sticking up. He wore some sort of school uniform, maybe from his previous school? Anyway, he seemed a bit disturbed by this male's gesture towards me.   
The chocolate ice cream like hair or the boy that talked to me earlier stated, "Aww, come on Hajime; lighten up! She's QUITE the cutie~ I mean, I wouldmt mind her 'sucking the poison' out of my loins, if ya know what I mean~" He whispered at the brown short spiky haired male, to which I assume his name is Hajime.   
"Hello, I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." A knee high blonde hair girl placed her gorgeous groomed hands towards me. Now, I didn't really like these 'high and mighty' princess; but this girl seemed alright.  
"Y/N A/N." I stated, placing my hand in her's.   
"We were all just about to go change to swim; Would you like to join us?" She asks gesturing over to somewhere off in the distance, maybe to their changing room? "Um..." I wasn't too fond of salt water... I'd rather swim at the pool.   
"C'mon!!! Do some laps around the island!!!" A muscular man with two scars running from the top of his two eyes downwards stood before me. I looked him up and down a bit frightened and dumbfounded. I stopped at his pelvis and noticed his um... ahem... 'bulge'.  
"What are ya? Ashamed or something!? C'mon girl, go get dressed!!!" He smacked me arse. I jumped a bit... That was pretty hard... but, helped me gain a boost in confidence.... How..?  
"Hey, no need to worry about that damn Nekomaru. Just do as ya please." A tan unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair with a shirt that shows a large amount of cleavage, nudges me.   
"Hmmm? Mrs. L/N isn't going to swim?" The boy similar to Makoto asks me.   
"Nah, I'll swim with you guys~" I chimed out.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
We walked over to the cottages. Each little cottage had a mail box and a pixilated character sign, displaying who's cottage it belongs to. My cottage was in the upper right hand corner. Just before Hajime. I found a black top and a white bottom of a bikini before my eyes, upon my counter top. I scurried on over to it to start changing in the bathroom. Knowing that perverted TeruTeru might be watching through the windows or something. I shut the shutters and started changing.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I headed outside and met all the others in the middle of the intersection. We all began walking back from a complicated route to the beach. Eveyone began enjoying themselves; most of us swimming, some building a sand castle, some sunbathing, one just watching from afar, and one... killing crabs along the sea shore...   
I noticed TeruTeru staring at me and I scurried over towards Hajime. He asked me what I was doing. I pointed his direction towards TeruTeru. He then understood and we began hanging out in the water with Komeda. I then noticed my apparel; the monochrome like color reminded me of a certain bear... I wonder how he's doing...  
Monokuma's P.O.V  
I watched from a distance. None of them seemed to notice. I looked around, "Nope, not her..." I looked at a child smashing crabs along the shore lines, next to the girl is some bunch of bastards building a sand castle... Looking over to the ocean I see two people swimming at a rapid pace. Some girls splashing each other. "No, no, no, NO!!!" I shouted out while turning my gaze elsewhere. I looked over to the left and see my beloved with that damn Nagito and Komeda... I looked at her in the swimsuit I got her~ It looks so good on her~ I then turned my attention a bit to the right to see that damn perverted kid, TeruTeru staring at my girl with such lust in his eyes!!! "Damn bastard!!!" I muttered out.   
"Hey, Anii-San; whatcha doing?" Monomi chants out, causing me to jump. She then grabs the binoculars from me. I looked over to her, she's in her human form just as I am. She looks intently at the scene I was watching. I was a bit angry and flustered that Monomi just took my binocular from me and is now watching my girl in nothing but a rather revealing top that and bottom that showed off her cleavage rather well.   
"Ya know, it's not good to be watching the students like this..." She scolds at me while watching the scene still. "And, what are you doing Monomi?" I asked her with a 'really' look on my face. She then looks me up and down. "Ah, at least I don't have a bulge like Mr. Nidai, now do I?" She giggled at me while pointing at my pelvis region.   
I looked at her with a shock and flustered plastered on my face. She didn't usually act like this, what's wrong with her? Maybe a bug or such...? I began getting lost in my array of thoughts. "San? Anii-San~ Big Brother...? HEY MONOKUMA!!!" Monomi shouted out to me, almost making my ears bleed at the bursting sound of her uproar. "Wha-!? What is it Monomi!?" I shouted back to her. "You keep staring off into space and ignoring me, Anii-San! Onee-chan was right, you do hate me!!!" She runs off crying.  
I huffed out and continued to look through the lenses of the binoculars Monomi dropped before running off.   
She seems so happy living a normal life... Maybe it was right to let her be and erase her memories... Maybe, she could be a normal girl with an everyday 'normal' school life. No animatronic boyfriend that can shape himself into a human; a animatronic that contains half her and her best friend's soul within him... I then listened to my thought and laughed to myself. "Nah, too boring!!! I better make sure I get ready for my 'Big Entrance'!!!" I chimed out to myself as I made way to Jabberwock Park...  
Your P.O.V  
We all headed back to the cottage after a long day at the beach. We decided to take a quick shower and change before we all meet back in the dinning hall of 'Hotel Mirai'.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Komeda asks cheerfully. Everyone all calls out to him. "Alright!!! Everyone, let's give our newest member of our addition to our 'Hope's Peak Academy', school life a warm welcome!!!" He cheers out while squeezing both my right and left shoulder blades tightly. Everyone cheered out. I smiled at the warm welcome; I haven't remembered getting this much friends and attention in a long while... It sure feels nice...  
"Alright, let me show you around." Komeda chants out while gesturing me towards all the students.   
Our first stop was at a young looking girl with long blonde hair that is curved in twin pigtails. She wore a beautiful traditional furisode kimono. "Hello, my name is Y/N L/N, the 'Ultimate Programmer' of this school." I placed my hand out for the young looking girl to shake. She seemed too interested with smashing a bunch of ants that were crawling upon the table. "Squish, squish~" She chimed out, smashing the heads of the ants, leaving their guts to be splattered all over the tabel. "Hey, uh... Hiyoko..." Komeda looks over at the girl a bit worrisome. She then looks up to stare at Komeda and I. "Oh, sorry! My name is Hiyoki Sainoji." She quickly shakes my hand and resumes to her 'ant killing'. "What are you doing?" I ask her, watching intently as the ants body cracks open with a popping noise that is rather quite satisfying to the ears... "Hmm? Oh, this!? I do this for fun~ If you squish them correctly, they make a popping noise that is quite satisfying to the ears." She states to me. I look over towards Nagito as he laughs and scratches the back of his head a bit flustered. "Haha... Well, you see... Hiyoko is an Classical Traditional Dancer. She's a rising star in the Japanese classical dancing circles, and I heard she even regularly performs aborad." Nagito whispers over at me. He then continues, "They say her performances are attended by a surprisingly young crowd for Japanese classical dance shows." He then has a 'sweat drop' upon the side of his forehead, he scratches his cheeks while stating, "Well, I guess most of the audience is male, though." I nodded as we headed off into a different direction; leaving the small girl chanting out, "One! Two! Three! Four...!" as she giggles while pounding at the table with her fingers.  
We then headed over to the table with a rugged looking female who had a blonde crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on either side of her hair and another female with some sort of wooden stick in a turquoise wrap upon her back. She had long silver hair that were in braids on each side of her head, she also had thin framed rectangular glasses upon her face. They both gave me an intent stare, "...Do you want something..?" The silver haired girl asks of me. I looked at Komeda as he answered for me, "Uh, no. I just thought we should introduce ourselves. Is that alright...?" Komeda asks with such a kind and gentle smile. "Introduce ourselves..." She then look over at the boy cut, gangster looking girl. The other girl nodded in approval. "Very well, I don't mind." The silver haired girl spoke for the both of them. "I am called Peko Pekoyama. It's an honor to meet you." She states. "This gallant young woman has a talent with swords- she's a Super High- school Level Swordswoman. Although, Peko Pekoyama-san is a cute name... Her cute name may not convey this very well, but... Her swordplay is good that most adult men cant beat her." Komeda whispered at me. I nodded my head and I looked over at the girl with the boy cut hair, they leaned back and stared at me intently, "You must have no idea who I am, do you? That's why your still here." She then coughed, she was a bit flustered while starring me over. "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu...But make no mistake... We will NOT be friends." She stated in a raspy voice. I just looked at Komeda, "Kuzuryuu-Kun is the teenage successor of the Kuzuryuu family. It's one of Japan's greatest organized crime enterprise. 30,000 stong and growing. But uh... be warned about him, if you call him 'babyface', he might uh.... Let's just say, you can never have too many fingers." He whispered into my ear. I was a bit taken aback that this was a dude. I could tell, the baby face really took me off guard into thinking he was a female. "Hey, you two. If you're done... get off our table and get lost. Retards..." He rudely stated while giving us a bit of a glare, while the silver haired girl shunned us.  
We then headed over to a red slightly chopped bob, she wore a orange shoulder strap with a camera attached to it, her face had light dusting of freckles upon her nose, and her eyes were some sort of olive-green color. "Ah! You're the new girl we seen on the beach, aren't you?" She asks, pointing at me as Komeda and I take our seats. "Yes, I am." I stated calmly. "You see, men around here should be protecting us, rather than be 'fragile', like us girls, am I right?" She asks me with such an intent expression. "I... I guess?" I stated. She was being a bit sexist at our current situation... "You're here for introductions, aren't you? I don't think we've made ours yet." She then started fixing herself up a bit; "Um... My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess." She placed her hand in mine, shaking it. "Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you too." I gave her a warm smile. "Koizumi-san's a "Super High-School Level Photographer". She's a promising young talent, they say. I don't know much about photography myself, but I heard she had won all kinds of awards for her photographs. It seems she's best known for her characteristic portraits." He stated.  
We then moved onto the next table. Some sort of hot pink, with terrible layering's... he wore a beanie, probably to hide it... He had a sort of 'punk' look to him. He smiled at me as I took my seat, his razor sharp teeth gave him an 'intimidating' grin. Next to him was that rocker girl I had seen earlier, she had multicolored hair; consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns upon the top of her head. She wore six needle like earrings and also an earlobe gauge, making her looks also sort of a 'punk' like the guy next to her. They'd be perfect together... "Name's Kazuichi Souda, "Super High-school Level Mechanic". Atcha service!" The boy stated. Komeda leans over to me, "Just like his title says, Souda-Kun's a wizard with machines. He can fix... well, pretty much anything. So, if he says something is beyond repair, you better believe it." I then look over to the man that started scratching his cheek with a sweat drop dripping down the side of his head, "Look... Bad stuff happens to some machines, yeah? Sometimes, irreparable stuff... But, it's alright! I know how to make a new one in no time flat!" He stated triumphantly. The girl to his right looked at me up and down while puffing out her cheeks, "Looking looking looking~" She chimed out. Then she noticed me staring at her, "Oh, sorry! Your introduction with Kazuichi was so not energetic! THIS is an introduction! You ready?! Let's go!" She then calmed down a bit, "Ibu" from Ibuki Mioda! "Ki" from Ibuki Mioda! "Mio" from Ibuki Mioda! "Da" from Inuki Mioda! If you put it together what does that spell!? Yup, that's me!!! Ibuki Miodai!" She cheerfully yelled out towards me. "Y/N..." I stated. "Introduction: o-ver! This trip is something else, huh?!" She asks me while looking around. "I uh-" Komeda places a hand on my shoulder while smiling at me. " You see Mioda-chan, Y/N here just arrived today, she hasn't seen any of the 'other things' that are upon this island." He chuckled, he then turned his attention towards me. "Um... This slightly overwhelming person is our "Super High-school Leveled Light Music Club Member"... She comes from a girls-only high school, where she played guitar for a super-popular girl band. I heard that their hit single, "After-school Poyoyon Hour" sold a million copies. But, I also heard she left the band over creative differences. She's now pursuing a solo career." I just pondered, what did he mean by 'Creative Differences?' "Are you intrigued?!" She asks me while slamming her hands upon the table. "You heard Komeda whisper to me all those things?" I asked her a bit dumbfounded. "Ibuki IS a musician, after all! Just like Schubert and Bach and Edison and Van Gogh and Pele and Senna... a gifted musician!" She seemed a bit mad. I began pondering a bit over the people who she claimed to be 'musicians', I'm pretty sure one of them is a Hawaiian Goddess... "I get that you got sensitive ears and all, but... You do realize that two thirds of the people you listed aren't actually musicians...?" I questioned at her. "Details, details~" She chimed out while giving me a pose.  
We then made our way to the two 'activist', as I'd like to call them. The muscular man and the showing off cleavage girl talked amongst themselves about sports and their 'rivalry' about beating each other. "Hrmmm...? I don't think you've asked for my name yet... My name's Nekomaru Nidai. The legendary "Super High-school Level Coach" NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!!!" He shouts out. The girl with the huge cleavage sticking out of her shirt shoved him aside and started talking to me. "Yo! ... Who are you guy?" She asks us with a confused expression upon her face. "...Huh? We all meet on the beach and we've already made our introductions on the beach, and not to mention at the ranch earlier, didn't we?" Nagito asks taken aback. "I'm kinda useless with names. Never got the hang of 'em... and there's a lot of remember." She smiled at us. "I'm Nagito Komeda and this is Y/N L/N. Please, try to remember us from now one, if possible." He kindly gestures. "Right! I'm Akane Owari! Nice t'meet ya!" Komeda whispers to me, "Owari-san is a "Super High- school Level Gymnast." They say she's a super athlete. According to rumors, she's difficult to deal with, but... her physical abilities, at least, are something to behold. It's just that for her foundations are basic techniques are all messed up. All she ever done is keep inventing her own personal moves. She can put on a magnificent performance when her mind's on it, but when it isn't... she doesn't even bother showing up to the competition." I just stared at her while she started digging her ear and then talked to Nekomaru again. She seemed more of a 'lost cause' to me... How selfish... I like her already~  
We then went over to the perverted TeruTeru talking with the 'stereotypical princess' next to him. I tugged at Komeda's jacket. "Um... do we 'have to'?" I questioned as he looked backed at me a bit confused. Then he noticed what I mean, while taking a glance at TeruTeru, "Sure, TeruTeru is sort of a 'major perv', but if he tries anything... I'll be here to protect you." He smiled at me as he gestured me towards the two. "So about sucking the poison out of my 'loins'..." He stated, before glancing at us as we take our seats next to them. "Sigh... Just as I was getting close..." He stated while combing his hair. This guy... "Hey, you're the new girl around here, right?" He started acting all suave with me. "My names Treutreu Hanamura. They've been calling me a "Super High-school Level Cook", but... I prefer "Super high-School Level Chef" myself. It has a much more... sophisticated air, don't you think?" He then glances towards me with a smug look, "but you... You can call me "The spice of your life~" He chimed out. I looked over at Komeda and he gives out an 'I'm sorry' look. "I'm sure you have met Sonia before? She just hates to forget her introductions to all the 'new coming' students." Komeda changed the subject while gesturing at the sophisticated female. "Good day..." She smiled at me. "Ah, yes, good day!" I smiled back. "Sonia-san is a "Super High-School Level Princess." She's actually royalty! You see, in her country she had not a single friend her own age equal to her 'status'. She enjoys it here because, she's finally able to be with people her own age and get to talk and participate in events we have. Isn't that right, Sonia-san?" Komeda questions at the 'princess'. "Why yes, of course! Thank you for that lovely info, Komeda-kun." She stated ever so elegantly. "Haha... no problem." Komeda stated.   
I started looking around and found some sort of a 'nurse' looking girl staring at me. She noticed me, noticing her, and she quickly looked away a bit flustered. Komeda seemed to have noticed me looking off in the distance of that girl. "I guess we should go see what Mikan-chan wants." He says while helping me up.   
We walked towards the long, choppy, dark purple haired girl who seemed to be wearing some sort of 'nurse' uniform. I stared at her as she stared back at me nervously. "Um... Uh... I... Uh... I'm sorry!" She blurts out as she is now crying. "W-what's wrong?" I asked, "Y/N, making another girl cry like that... That's no good!" He scolded at me. "What did I do...?" I questioned. "Ah... So your name is Y/N-chan...? If it's alright with you, I'd like to remember it. Can I?" Why is she asking me for permission...? "Of course." I stated, she seemed to perk up a bit. "M...My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um... I... I'm very pleased to meet you!" She called out. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled kindly at her. Komeda and I sat and watched her intently. She began growing a bit flustered, "Um..." She then looked as if she was going to start crying again. "Um... Um... Um.... Sniff... It's too much... My nerves... My mind's going completely blank... I thought ahead of 5,000 ways this conversation could proceed, but I cant remember any!" She began crying. I looked at Komeda and he shrugged, "In that case, take your time and try to remember. We'll be waiting here. Don't worry about our time. We can wait as long as you need." Komeda stated kindly.  
Uh... No we don't...  
"Hawa...Hawawawa!!!" She began growing dumbfounded.   
I think Komeda just put a ton of more pressure on her...  
"Um... I don't think we're going to get anything out of this girl, so I guess I'll hear it from you." I looked at Komeda as he nodded. "Mikan Tsumiki-san is a "Super High-school Level Nurse."   
Of course... Her outfit explains it all...  
"If you're hurt, she's the one you want at your side... so you'd better be nice! It might just save your life."   
I already know that Komeda.... Why do you think I'm being so nice...? This whole game you guys are playing... You ought to be nice or someone could stab you in the back....  
"Just think... even a little cut could slowly get more and more infected, until you die... all because you offended Tsumiki-san." His face has a large smile upon it.   
'I think I made a good choice letting Komeda showing you around the school. Don't you think Y/N?' A voice chimed out. 'Junko...?' I looked around and she's no where to be seen. I then looked at a pale skin boy, talking to his scarf. Komeda noticed this and nudged me, "Ah, do you want to meet Tanaka-kun?" He asked me with a delighted smile. "Sure." I stated. I followed Komeda, leaving the crying girl behind.  
We took a further of an inch towards the gothic looking boy, that wore a coat over his clothing, one of his eyes were red, while the other grey. Hehe... that reminded me of a certain someone... His head appears to be shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair seems to be slicked back with the exception of a poof hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks running through it. "Halt. You will come no closer... if you value your life." His raspy voice took both Komeda and I aback. "Um.. excuse me?" How dare he talk to me like that. Why I oughtta...  
"Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist? Your courage, at least, is commendable. So be it, then." This guy... Is he for real...? "Nyahahaha... Tell me, courageous one.... Would you hear my name? Do you believe yourself worthy?" Uh... Really...? "I suppose I must admit... your show of bravado amused me somewhat... Gyaaahahahaha! Very well then! I will tell you my name! Prepare yourself!" He stated, a rather smug expression plastered upon his face. "Before you stands Gundam Tanaka. Don't forget that name... When I rule the world, to do so will be to invite death." Rule the world...? He's kidding, right...? He cant... If anyone is going to be ruling the world... IT'S ME!!!  
"And now, courageous one, you will answer a question from me. Whose master are you?" He asks me with such excitement in his eyes. "W... what...?" I questioned him. "I suggest you answer promptly. With which species have you made bonds?" Ahh, he's talking about animals... "Well, I have a dog back at home named Mariu." He then seemed bemused by my answer. "Now, tell me... of which breed is this 'Mariu?'" He leans towards me. "He's a black fox terroir... some sort of 'rare breed' of it though, he doesn't seem identical to the other ones, so he must be mixed with some sort of other breed to make a whole new species." I detailed him with my little dog back at home. "Ah, foolish human... Your talent is negligible! A Level 8, at most! You are beneath me!" He chimed out, acting all high and mighty. "Excuse me?" I was growing a bit of an burning sensation inside of me, anger. How dare he say I was below him... He'll see... When I rule, he'll see!!!   
"Yes! You are beneath me! You are garbage! Trash! Refuse! You are lucky that I continue this conversation!" He then leaned back on his chair as I grew more flustered, "You know my name, but have you any idea who I am?" He questioned at me, a question he should be asking of ME. "I, Gundam Tanaka, was known and feared as "The Ascendant Ruler of Ice!" So... He has powers? What is he... Elsa from Frozen? I noticed, as he said this a bunch of little fur balls popped out from his scarf. "Are those hamsters!?" I took a step closer to pet them. Gundam blushed and moved back a bit. "Behold! The "Tanaka Kingdom!" By making my very body a home to my subjects, I have tamed their evil spirits!" He stated, regaining his composition. "He's just like our very own Dr.Dolittle. Just what you'd expect from a "Super High-school Level Animal Breeder." Komeda chuckled out lightly. "So, what are their names?" I asked him. "Ah, yes... Introdductions to my humble subjects, this is the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, San-D (orange and white), Jum-P (grey and white), Maga-Z (chipped ear), and Cham-P (big and orange)." He stated pointing at each one of them. All the hamsters seemed tamed as they kindly did gestures at me. They seem to understand him rather well. "Now, hear what "Mirage Silver Falcon" Jum-P, has to say:" He then leans into his hamster as it says something to make Gundam grow a bit flustered. "No, I'm not saying that..." He muttered out and then he looks over to us. "Uh... Ahem... "Do not anger us!" You should heed this warning, insignificant one. You will not find these four... merciful." He then started laughing out while the grey and white hamster waved his hands frantically at him. I looked at Komeda who scratched the side of his chin with a sweat drop forming upon the side of his forehead. "Um... Anyway. He may be a bit strange, but he's an unmatched genius when it comes to animals. He can tame anything, and he even managed to save some species that were on the verge of extinction. There's a rumor he can even talk to animals... but that's probably a joke." I looked over at Gundam as he continued his conversations with his pets. I noticed a man that looked rather familiar. He stared at me with an intent gaze as he fixed his glasses. "Hmph." He stated out loud as he turned his attention elsewhere. Komeda looks over at me; "Ah yes, Togami-Kun... Let's pay him a visit, shall we?" He questioned at me while helping me off my seat.   
We then sat down at the table where the lone platinum blonde hair, with a rather pudgy look to him. "...What do you want?" He asks while giving us an aurora of telling us to 'go away'. "Ah, Togami-kun... Do you mind if you two introduce yourselves?" Komeda asks with such curtesy.   
Togami looked at us, if pondering if our existence should be noticed or unnoticed. He then fixed his glasses. "An introduction... Very well then." He then glances at me. "Go on, L/N-chan~" Komeda nudges me. "Um, hi. My name is Y/N L/N... Nice to meet you." I gave a warm smile at him while placing my hand out to shake. "..." He just looked away as I retrieved back my hand that was extended out to him. "My name is Byakuya Toagmi." He stated while grabbing my hand to shake it. He then shifts back into his seat. "... I'm done. You don't need anything else, do you?" I wanted to ask him if he attended the Academy before... I'm sure I had seen his name through all the files I found a few days ago... But, I was a bit taken aback to ask him of it... Maybe he'll know I'm the one who made Monokuma...   
"Go away." He stated, taking me out of my daze. "Yep, that's just what you'd expect from Togami-kun." He stated as I stared at him with a bit of confusion upon my face. I knew him as the 'Ultimate Heir', but I didn't want to nod. He'd know that I knew what Togami was... I wondered how long it's been since he attended the school though... I was there since Junko made up her little game and it took a plan lf action... So what? A good 4 years since he left...? How can he get so pudgy the time being...? "You see, even amongst all the Super High-school Level students in our class, he's special. He's heir to a financial giant- the Togami conglomerate. He's been taught the secrets of leadership ever since he was very young. Despite his age, he's already held a variety of management positions, and acquired a considerable fortune of his very own. The title "Super High-school Level Heir" fits him to a tee, doesn't it? He's really an exceptional high-school student." Komeda stated. Just before we were about to leave, Byakuya called out to me, "Oy. Did you say your name was Y/N...?" I turned to face him. Did he figure it out...? "Why, yes of course! Why do you ask?" I concealed my fears with a warm smile. "I have a question for you. Why were you chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy? Tell me, right now. What's your Super High-school Level specialty?" He asked me. I was a bit taken aback but quickly regained my composition. "I am the 'Ultimate Programmer.' Known for my Ultimate skills in various amount of coding and decoding, it's only natural to claim this title as my own." I stated at him a bit triumphantly. "Feh. Truly a simpleton." He mumbled out, he then gave me a glare. "... This conversation is over. Do you intend to stand there much longer? Move your body...! That IS what you thin people DO, isn't it?" Yeesh... This guy...   
"Let's go, L/N-chan." Komeda says getting up. "Yeah..." I placed my hand in Komeda's as he helps me up.   
We moved onto a short light hair of a shade of pink girl, wearing some sort of cat hoodie, she was sitting at a table alone, she was staring intently at a hand held system. I thought we couldn't have our electronics...   
"Hey, Y/N-chan. You haven't introduced yourself to her yet, right?" Komeda asks me as we move towards her. "Y...Yeah." We sat at the table with her. She didn't seemed to notice as she was lost in her game. "Um... Hello, do you mind if we introduce ourselves? It'll only take a minute..." I muttered out to her. "....." She didn't seem to hear me. I looked at Komeda, he then looks back at me with a worrisome expression, "...Hey, Nanami-saaaaaan!" Komeda yells out to the girl. "Ah! I'm sorry... I think I got a little too engrossed in the game..." She stated Snapping out of her daze, she jumped while looking up from her PSP intently. "Oh, there's no doubt about that. You were totally lost in it." Komeda chuckled lightly. "Um... Do you want me to introduce myself? Okay, got it." She then stares at me a bit out of it. " My name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm a super High-school Level Gamer. My hobby is playing games. I'm pretty good." Those words seemed to trigger my flashback of my previous years at Hope's Peak... It reminded me of my beloved friends that died... "Yuu... Choko...Junko..." I muttered out, on the verge of shedding a tear. Luckily they didn't notice. I had to hid away my sorrow with a happy-go-lucky look upon my face. Although, I did wonder why there'd be 'multiple talents' of high school students attending. Isn't it due to them being at the best at what they do...? So, are these other few 'runner ups'? I was pondering a bit before Chiaki continued, " Nice to meet you." She finally stated. "Ah, nice to meet you too! My name is Y/N L/N, High-school Leveled Programmer." I stated energetically. She stopped for a moment. "..." I awaited for her answer. "Yeah, you too." She stated, she then looked down to her lap. "You're not very good with conversations now, are you?" I chuckled out to her. "She's still playing the game under the desk while speaking to you, you know." Komeda chuckled at me. Well, Yuu could be sucked into a game, but he'd still converse with us...   
"Oh, it's just not that..." She then pondered a bit. "I cant speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. If I don't have every word prepared, I'm not a very good speaker... That's even more so with someone I'm meeting for the first time... But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you." She stated, not taking her eyes off her game.  
"Yaaaaawwwnnn..." She let's out a yawn. "... That got me so tired." She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at Komeda and I for a moment before returning back to her game.   
Komeda then takes me over to the short spiky hair boy with an ahoge attached to his hair. "This is my best friend Hajime-kun~" Komeda chimed out while wrapping his arm around Hajime's arms. "We're not best friends Komeda, you just stalk me and follow me everywhere I go..." The boy stated while gently placing Komeda's arm back to him. "Well... I like to think of us as friends..." Komeda mumbled out. "Ah, yes! Y/N-chan. This is Hajime Hinata... He sort of lost his memories of his talent." Komeda stated as Hajime turned his head a bit flustered at the face. I just nodded.   
Komeda then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes where are my manners!? I forgot to introduce you to myself... Ahem, my name is Nagito Komeda. Let's see... I'd say my 'special talent' got me into 'Hope's Peak Academy... Though, in my case, it's kind of a lousy talent..." I got taken a back a bit... H-his talent...? "Y-your talent..?" I asked. "Ah yes, my talent is having good luck." I got a bit terrified. I-is this Makoto in disguise!? "L-Luck...?" I asked, a bit of a tremble in my voice. "I'm not joking. It's official. That's my talent. They called me "Super High-school Level Good Luck." He chuckled. "According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered in the lottery... And the winner invited to enroll as a bearer of "Super High-school Level Good Luck". What I'm saying is... I'm here because of my exceptional good fortune. Literally." I then pondered a bit. If this is someone else, a complete separate boy of Makoto... Then, why is his voice and talent the same? Heck, even his eye color is the same as him... "You look like you're not really sure what to make of this." Komeda chuckled. "Ah, no... That's not it at all..." I stated. "No, it's fine. I'm not sure what to think about it myself... I'm just a regular high-school student with no talent. I never thought I could get into Hope's Peak. At first, I got scared and tried to refuse the invitation. But they insisted. Apparently, the luck factor is still a mystery for Hope's Peak's staff. And so, for the sake of research, the school picks one "Super High-school Level Good Luck" by lottery each year. Hope's Peak sure is amazing for researching such a trivial thing such as "luck" so diligently... I'm glad that it makes it possible for someone like me to enter the school, but... On the other hand... I feel out of place... With all my good luck, there's just bound to be bad luck upon the horizon.... There 'always' is..." Komeda muttered out the last part. "Ah, I'm sorry for my ramblings... I can't help having some negative feelings. It's a bad habit of mine... Um, that's it for my introduction." He smiled at me, giving me his full attention. "Ah, my name is-" "Ah, no need for you to give me your side of introductions, I've already gathered 'enough' information on you~" Komeda smiled at me a bit creedpily... I wonder what he meant by that...  
We then sat to eat some food. Hajime and I ate normal everyday food while Komeda had a mountain of beagles for lunch. After we were done eating, Hajime suggested we 'investigate' the school grounds.  
We investigated the outside of the hotel complex. It was a wooden log like house. We were about to open it before Monomi appeared. "Ah, you can't go in there! The old loge is scheduled for weconstwuction, so entry is forbidden! It's just too dangewous!" Monomi stated in a rather, child like manner. We then looked around at all the things: Jabberwock Park; a quiet park with a statue symbolizing the islands erected system. There were also bridges, it seemed to be blocked off by gates... All had the numbers 1-5 upon each of them. We then walked through the gates to which has a label of 1 upon it. We had already seen the sandy beach. Komeda and Hajime pointed me over towards some sort of farming ranch. Wow, this is a HUGE upgrade from the high school! We seen some chickens and cows roaming around the grassy fields of the ranch. We moved on towards 'Hotel Mirai', the hotel lobby had some gaming machines in the right hand corner of the room, there was also a check in desk... I wonder if they have any staff assistance here... Most likely not... Who'd work for a sadistic teddy bear? No one. We already seen the complex cottages and also the hotel's restaurant. We then gathered to the front to the pool.   
"Ah, yes!!! I love the pool!!" I stated while dipping my foot upon the cool chlorotic water. "Haha, maybe we could go swimming some time." Komeda chuckled out. We the went off to some sort of super market place... Komeda says we get all our consensual needs and good here. I looked at the variety of food and weaponryin awe. I then noticed a monochromatic vending machine that reads 'MonoMall'. Komeda stated that he tried to use regular coins before, but the coins seem to need a 'certain' kind of coin, that's different from other coins. He also stated that he didn't have a single clue what the machine represented.   
So they didn't meet Monokuma? Is he not going to appear and let us live a normal school life...? Just as I thought of this, the lights seemed to flicker off and on, it did this several times before the lights began to dimmed into a very dark manner. We looked out of the window to see that the sunny sky turned into a dark greyish color. We then looked each other in worriment and fear. They didn't now that this meant, but I knew... The monitor began signaling static, as a silhouette of a bear and some sort of rabbit figure dangling from the air or ceiling is shown upon it. "Aaaa- Aaaa- Mike check, mike check! Aaaa- Aaaa! Aaaa- Aaaa-! Can you hear me? Can you hear me?" The easy going, light voice chimed out. "Upupu... Did you let one out? Did you let one out in surprise?" Ah, Monokuma... Still immature as ever... "... You did, didn't you?! Well, then! I've kept you waiting far too long. Let's end this boring opening act... It's time to bring one the headliner! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!" Monokuma's voice quickly uproared with laughter. Monomi's voice could be heard from behind Monokuma, "Students, pweese don't lis-" "Hey, shut it Usami!" Static began growing louder along with muffled voices; suddenly it all stopped as the t.v. monitor turned off. The lights grew back to their bright glowed forms. The outside sky returned into it's normal sun shinning day. Komeda, Hajime, and myself looked at one another.   
Just what does that bear want now...?

Author's Note: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!! As a present to everyone, I had prepared this long arse story!!! Sorry, it's going to have the exact same content of the Danganronpa2 story, but at least we have additional context XD I'll probably change up Komeda's relationship within all of this... Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one!!! Buh-bye~

P.S: Ken made a good point in his vid, Komeda is almost exactly like Makoto and he thought of Komeda as a disguised version of Makoto, Bravo CinnamonToastKen.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the 'New Players' Part 2: Main Objective

“W- What just happened…?” Hajime questioned, a bit taken aback at the whole thing. “Seems like the bad luck is in play… How unfortunate…” Komaeda sighed out, a bit frustrated and disappointed. “It seems as if we must go to Jabberwock Park to see what that strange voice wanted.” He walked towards the door way, leaving Hajime and myself standing in the middle of the supermarket, alone… “Shall we go?” I asked Hajime with a warm smile. He then looked at me with a suspicious face. “Let’s go.” He stated and walked off.   
Ah great, I bet he think I’M apart of all of this… Well, I am… but… It doesn’t matter!!! Shaddap!!!   
I let out a sigh and trailed along Hajime’s fast pace.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It didn’t take long to meet up with the others. Everyone stared at Hajime and I as we gathered in the group with the others. They encircled around us and whispered things. I think I heard one of them ask Komaeda if we’re dating… No… I am NOT dating a protagonist…. Especially not one with an ahoge… Thank goodness Komaeda stated that question with a big NO!!!   
“If you don’t mind me asking all of you… What happened?” Komaeda asked everyone.   
“Upupupu, what’s happening!!!??? This is what’s happening!!! Ahahahaha!!!” Monokuma’s cheery voice chimed out as he popped up from the statue. I looked behind him and Monomi is squirming in the air, tied upon a pole; duck tape was taped to her mouth, all we could hear is muffled screams… Everyone began mumbling and gasping at the sight of this furry little animatronic. Just like before…   
“Have I kept you waiting?” Monokuma chimed out. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?!” He shouted out, his glance wasn’t looking towards me, but more towards… Hajime…? I looked at Hajime in question, his gaze not leaving the little plush bear in front of us… “I am Monokuma! I’m this school’s headmaster!” He continued. “And now that I’ve made my long overdue appearance, the first thing I have to say this… Are you… damp too?” He questioned all of us. We all got a bit taken aback. “Damp…?” Ibuki stated a bit disgusted. “ Yeah, DAMP!!! My welcoming is tepid! Lukewarm! Damp!” He called out to everyone a bit displeased, a bit aroused even…   
“Why is he here…?” Hajime asked out loud. Everyone started murmuring to one another about Monokuma’s appearance, causing a loud ruckus.   
“QUIET!!!” Monokuma uproared as the loud ruckus died down. Monokuma continued, looking at everyone but me… “I’m very angry! This tepid mood you bastards are wallowing in is making me sick! And, oy! What’s with this silly “Heart- thumping Field Trip!?” He turned his attention to Monomi who was squirming and trying to speak or rather… curse, but it only came out as muffled screams. “Wha-? What was that?” He leaned in closer, putting a hand to his ear. Acting as if he’s trying to understand Monomi. “Sorry, still cant hear ya.” He shrugged while shaking his head.   
“Now, this “Heart- thumping Field Trip” is soooo boring! And, I’m not talking just any kind of boring… It’s Despair-inducing boring! Who can get excited over something like that?! Let’s end this farce, already! We have to respond to society’s needs, you know! No one wants to see a bunch of high-school students enjoy peaceful, quiet days in paradise! No. What everyone want is…” As Monokuma rambled on about his ways of how he wants the school and also, how the students should run… Monomi was swinging back and forth to try and escape, with a little brute for upon swinging, she managed to get free and cut the ropes upon the statue. Wow… is it THAT sharp?   
“ Suffering. Hardship. Misery… Despair!” Monokuma finished. Everyone turned their attention back to Monokuma after he was finished with his speech. “W… What the fuck is this stuffed toy…?! What’s this bullshit he’s spewing…?!” Fuyuhiko stated, a bit creeped out and pissed. “What… is going on? Who’s this new stuffed toy?” Byakuya stated a bit taken aback.   
Wait… wasn’t he in this game before…? Unless… Monokuma made him have amnesia… No, no… this cant be him… can it…?   
“It’s dangewous, everyone! Pwease step back and let me handle it!” Monomi stepped out from the ropes and moved towards Monokuma with her wand that appeared seemingly out of nowhere… “I don’t know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this Magical Stick…” Wait… She doesn’t know why her bother is here? And what’s with the baby talk!? She talked normally when I meet her the first time… Is… Is this all an act?   
“Ah! An opening!!!” Monokuma lashes out at Monomi as they begin fighting. Everyone watched intently at the two going at it. “W- What the hell is going on…?” I questioned at myself. “Take that! And that!” Monokuma yelled out as he hit Monomi rapidly. “S… Stop it…!” She yelled out, as she struggles to break free from Monokuma’s harsh grip. “Bang! Wham!!!” Monokuma called out.   
Really? Does he have to make those sounds…? Did they not have enough money for sound effects?   
“Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!” Monomi screeched as she was down. Monokuma stepped on Monomi’s scepter before she could reach it. “Ta-daaaaaaaaah! Flawless victory!” Monokuma let’s out a proud stance. Everyone was just confused as hell as to what was happening right in front of them. “Fuwaaa! My Magical Stick!!!” Monomi cries out, collecting the scraps of her wand in her hands… Paws...? Whatever!!!   
“And now for the finishing touch…” Monokuma examines his sister thoroughly. “You’re too plain, you know? White bunnies are so out of fashion. Therefore, I’m going to remake you to my liking! Ahahaha!” Once again… Monokuma and Monomi started fighting. Clothes were flying and pink paint splattered everywhere… (P.S. I know I said Monomi was pink in the second chapter, but change it to white. I’m too lazy to change it, sorry T.T) “Kyaaaaaa!” Monomi screamed. I’m pretty sure her screams could be heard throughout the whole island at the high frequency she’s screaming in… “Stop it!!!” She whined. “Hey, stand still! I cant push this wooden rod into you if you keep moving!!!” Monokuma yelled. I was a bit taken aback and disgusted, as I cringed at that sentence, as some ahem... rather naughty things appeared in my mind…. “Nooooooo! I… I said, don’t do that!!!” I closed my eyes tightly, trying to shake away the various amount of furry images between the two as Monomi continues screaming.   
“Ta- daaaaaah! Perfect!” Monokuma announces his ‘masterpiece’. Monomi stood before everyone. Her white plush like fur became half pink and her left eye that was once black became red like her brother’s. Probably some sort of contact lense. I nodded at my thought. “Wha…! What is this!?” She asked Monokuma as she gestured at her appearance. “What’s with this tewwible outfit!? Turn me back wight now, pwease!” She commanded at Monokuma as she puffed out her cheeks in anger and disagreement at her new apparel.   
“Oh? You’re being a bad girl, Monomi, snapping back at your big brother’s sense of style like that.” Monokuma stated a bit sadden. My eye was just twitching as everyone watched the two talk. “Eh? Big bwother? Monomi?” Monomi seemed confused as hell at his statement. B-but… She knew he was her big brother and SHE KNEW DAMN WELL HER NAME IS MONOMI!!! I rubbed my temple in frustration with me not knowing what the hell was going on. “ I thought the whole premise of your character was iffy… so I decided to make you my little sister Monomi… It’s a retcon, you see.” Monokuma stated to everyone. I was just confused, the hell is going on…? Komaeda then snaps his finger, “Ah, you mean Doraemon? Didn’t he have a little sister…. Dorami! And isn’t the main character’s voice the same voice actress as yours?” Komaeda chimed out happily. “Geez, thanks for breaking the forth wall Komaeda.” Monokuma rolled his eyes. “W… Why do I have to be your little sister?!” Monomi yelled at Monokuma, continuing their argument. Monokuma tilted his head, trying to comprehend what Monomi stated.   
“… Do you want to be my big sister? The big sister to whom I had no contact with for years and years?” Monokuma asked as they both thought about it. “ No, I just cant see it. Little sister it is. And therefore, Monomi! You should never disobey your big brother! I won’t let you off so easily next time!” Monokuma let out his claws, as if he meant business…. “Howawa! Even my display name says “Monomi” now?!” A textbox appears in front of Monomi. “Wait… do I have one too…?” I questioned at myself, and lo and behold… It was in front of me... Huh, would ya look at that…   
“Stop breaking the fourth wall!!! That’s what the Three Sadistic’s story is for!!!” Monokuma then covers his mouth. “Oops…” He muttered. “W… Wait! I cant let you just make all these changes!” Monomi stated as she triumphantly stood in front of Monokuma. Monokuma then punched Monomi across the face, sending her a distance away. “Ugyaaaaaaaaaa!” She screeched as she skid across the ground. “Silly sister! Did you really think you can fight your big brother?!” He chuckled at the sight of Monomi, helplessly upon the ground. “It hurts! Being punched weally hurts!!!” Monomi cried out, holding onto her cheek. “How about it?! Prepared to give up already?!” Monokuma chuckled.   
*…. What’s going on…? Two stuffed toys fighting…? This is just too much…!* Hajime’s window displayed a blue text. I looked at it intently. “Look who’s finally decided to have a thought… Are we finally going to get some dialogue from the others?” I muttered to myself, “NO BREAKAGE OF THE FOURTH WALL!!!” Monokuma yelled out, not towards me but, to no one in particular…. He’s doing well, trying to avoid me and such… “Uu… If I only had my Magical Stick… I could teach this big bad Monobear a lesson…” Monomi murmured as she caressed her injury. “Upupu… You shouldn’t have left me that opening… In war, a second of inattention may cost you your life.” Monokuma happily informed his younger sister, as she just glared at him. “Oy… What’s up with this puppet theater…?” Fuyuhiko finally spoken up. He seemed a bit frustrated at the two. “D… Don’t ask me!” Akane spoken, a bit taken aback at the two animatronic plushies going at it. “But… it seems something bad is taking place.” Chiaki stated slowly; looking up before going back to her PSP game. “Uwah! What’s this!? What’s goin’ in?” TeruTeru stated in fear and a bit shocked. “You tryna take my woman, that’s what you little…” Monokuma mumbled before Monomi butted in, “Uu… Sniff…” She cried. “Huh? Her coloring suddenly turned weird!” Mahiru gasped while pointing directly at Monomi’s appearance, mainly her left side… “Weird coloring…? But it’s just the same as mine… Are you trying to hurt my feelings…?” Monokuma asked as he looked down as if he was actually hurting. “They’re multiplying?!” Ibuki stated with fear written upon her face. “W… What is going on? Who is this black and white raccoon?” Peko stated.   
Looks like she striked a nerve in Monokuma…   
“I’m not a raccoon! I’m a bear! I’m MonoBEAR!!! Kuma is bear in Japanese!!! You should know, considering YOU ARE a Japanese, I think… Ya freaky, bastard…” Monokuma was angered, yet skeptical about Peko. “I… I don’t really get it, but… did a new stuffed toy just appear…? …And why’s this new one talkin’ as well?” Kazuichi stated in a confused trance, he tried to wrap his head around this whole situation, but to no avail he couldn’t figure it out. “I told you! I’m not a stuffed toy! I’m Monokuma! Hope’s Peak Academy’s headmaster!” Monokuma uproared. “Monokuma…?” Hajime muttered out as Komaeda did the same in bemusement. “Did he say “headmaster”?!” Nekomaru yelled out.   
“Enough rabbiting. It’s time to bring our newest development to bear.” Monokuma chuckled out at his puns as everyone’s voices died down to a groan. “Your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards!” He stated out loud as everyone fell silent, an intent gaze fixed onto the monochrome animatronic.   
“Our “Field Trip of Mutual Killing” begins… now.” Monokuma chimed out, as everyone grew confused and frightened at his statement.   
Finally…   
“Becoming friends” is way too boring a goal! Where’s the punch?! Where’s the impact?! No one wants to play that kind of a game! You agree, don’t you, you bastards?!” Monokuma flailed his arms, looking at all the students, he didn’t take notice in me like he usually does… I thought he’d crack by now, oh well… Monokuma then uprooted in a chuckle. “Therefore, I hereby declare this is a “Field Trip of Mutual Killing”! You bastards are the participants, of course!” Monokuma chimed out, looking a little too please with his idea…   
“M… Mutual killing…?” TeruTeru was frightened at the idea. “W… What are you talking about?! I shall positively not allow such blood-chilling developments!” Monomi chimed out, facing a show-down with Monokuma. They glared at each other for a moment. Monokuma rushed at Monomi and kicked her on the cheek that was already bruised by his punch. She went flying yet again, skidding across the ground. She then sat up, holding her cheek again and sobbing, “Ugyaaaaaaa! It hurts! Being kicked weally hurts!!!” She screeched. Monokuma then turned to us. “Honestly… Monomi is a bit of a dim child. She just doesn’t get it no matter how many times I tell her. But, you know, a little sister smarter than her big brother is a fantasy that only exists in manga, isn’t it?” He shrugged. “U…Uuuu…!” Monomi sobbed. “Well, then. We’ve derailed a little bit, but let’s get back to my explanation of our “Field Trip of Mutual Killing.” Monokuma chimed out, waving everyone’s attention back to the ‘main objective.’   
“Uyuyuyu… W… What do you mean by “mutual killing…?” Mikan asked, a bit flustered; seems like she was about to cry, a bit delusional even… “It’s just what it says on the box! You know, “killing each other”. What could be less clear?” Monokuma stated as a text box appeared in front of him. He points at the text he stated that should be clear, ‘Mutual Killing’. “Killing each other, huh…” Kazuichi stated, thinking about the whole thing. Guess he finally realized, due to his expression changed from a confused one to a terrifying one. “K…KILLING EACH OTHER?!” He screeched out, terrified. “W… What’re you talkin’ about?! That’s clearly impossible!” TeruTeru shuddered in a delusional state. “But… getting to leave the island just because you made some friends?! It’s just so tepid and boring, don’t you think?” Monokuma asked before cutting everyone off, “Which is why I’m changing the rules!” He chimed out before continuing, “If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends! And then, please overcome the “school trial” successfully!!!” Monokuma finished.   
Since when the hell does he say please, to anyone besides Junko and myself…?   
“…School trial?” Chiaki asked slowly, as she looked up from her game again, only to look back down at it. “Right! The school trial is the cherry on top of this “Field Trip of Mutual killing!”   
Oh, god… She started his ramblings again…   
I sighed out loud as Monokuma began rambling on about ‘Class Trial's’. “ In case murder between you bastards… The survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is a face off between the “culprit” who murdered and the other, “innocent”, students. During the school trial, you will try to deduce who the culprit is, and then vote on who to accuse… If you figure it out, and vote correctly… The culprit will be “punished”, and the rest of you will continue on the field trip. But, if the culprit successfully tricks you bastards into accusing the wrong person… Then the culprit gets to leave! And the rest of you will be “punished” instead! These are the rules of the school trial! In other words, anyone who kills and successfully hides their guilt will be able to leave this island. But, if they cannot overcome the school trial, they will be “punished”… Upupupu, they’re the usual rules, so it’s easy to grasp, isn’t it?” Monokuma chuckled as he finished on his ramblings. “You keep talking about being “punished”… What are you talking about…?” Kazuichi asked, in a confused trance. “In simple terms… execution!!!” Monokuma chimed out happily. “E… execution?!” Sonia gasped, petrified. “The spectacular “Punishment Time” following a school trial will be a high point of this Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Upupu, I can’t wait to see what kind of terrifying punishment we’ll have! We’ll probably have some humorous ones as well, like skewering the culprit’s head on a spit or something!” Monokuma cheered out happily. “Also, I’m not fussy about the method you use to kill. There’s the classics, like beating, slashing, strangling and poisoning… But there’s also shooting striking running-over cooking tickling beheading drowning electrifying crash cursing…” Monokuma was about to get a "Despairection" as he’s like to call it… At times… He stopped and sighed, recollecting himself. “ You are free to choose whatever method takes your fancy. This is all-you-can-eat murder with no time limit. A buffet of murder. An amusement park of killing. This is what this “Field Trip of Mutual Killing” is all about!” Monokuma happily cheered while explaining the rules. “…!” Hajime was too confused and frightened to speak as his inner thought text box opened with the phrase, *Before I knew it, I had to seize my chest. I felt sharp pain pulsing along with the beat of my heart, as if its blood vessels were being stabbed by thick needles. I couldn’t really understand the condition my body was experiencing.*   
I wonder if anyone else could see it. It only seemed as if they ignored it completely… “Don’t… fuck with us…!” Fuyuhiko stated in rage. “H… He’s right! No one’s gonna kill anyone!” Kazuichi stood his ground and called out to Monokuma, backing up Fuyuhiko’s statement. “I’m not ordering anyone to kill. Whether you do or not is up to you bastards to decide. But you should be careful! Youth goes away in a blank of the eye! You’ll regret it if you wait ‘til you’re in your forties before you start killing!” Monokuma chuckled out. “I… I won’t believe it. Won’t believe it. I won’t believe anything.” TeruTeru stated in a delusional trance. “W… What if no one kills? Are you saying we can’t leave the island?” Mahiru asked Monokuma in fear. “Who knows?” Monokuma shrugged. “Anyway, I hope we’ll enjoy a fair-and-square Field Trip of Mutual Killing for now on.” Monokuma stated happily. “W… Wait a second! Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?” Mahiru rebuttaled. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you bastards have a reason to.” Monokuma replied. “…Eh?” Hajime questioned. “Wait… We’ve let you say every bit of nonsense you wished to…” NekoMaru sighed and looked at Monokuma with flared eyes. “I don’t like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS IT’S OUR ONLY OPTIOOOOOOOON!” He growled out while cracking his fists. “A battle, huh? Can I take this black-and-white dude out?” Akane lashed her nails out, an flaming blue encircling around her, the same as NekoMaru. “Anyone thinking about murder will be stopped with force.” Peko was about to pull out her wooden stick of some sort from her turquoise wrap that was strapped to her back. “Yeah! Our group of jocks will never accept someone saying these messed-up things!” Ibuki shouted as the three of them moved closer to Monokuma, almost lingering over him.   
Ah shiet, he’s gonna get it, yet again… I want to save him, but I don’t want him to know that I know… Junko wanted despair… I have to do as she wishes…   
I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for Monokuma to get pumbled, I mean… He can always regenerate, can’t he?   
“Ah, is that how it is…? Well, I guess this was also inevitable…” Monokuma’s sadden voice came out as he looked down to the stoned ground. He then looks up with flared eyes, lashing his claws out. “If you use violence against me, I shall have to reply with some of my own.” Monokuma growled out. “Violence…? What do you intend to do…?!” Monomi asked in worriment. Monokuma just turned away from us as the music fades.   
Wait… music? Since when do we have music…?   
“O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfill thy ancient contract…” Monokuma stated in a low raspy voice. Drawing some of us aback, I haven’t really a clue what could be up his sleeves this time… It all seems so exciting, and he wanted me to miss out on all of THIS!!!???   
Monokuma turned to us and shouted out, with his hands to the heavens, “Monobeasts! I bid thee rise!”   
Suddenly, the whole world started shaking from beneath our feet’s. The statue symbolizing the island’s erected there. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t noticed the glowing red eye of the endoskeleton of the horse of the statue, it was right in front of my face all this time… The figures of the statue all seemed to have come to life, as they all jumped off the stance and their metallic forms appeared behind Monokuma, as he let out a proud stance of his ‘creations’.   
Since when the hell did he have time to do that…?   
Now, lemme tell you… I’ve seen some astonishing things as I made my way through this island… It’s a HUGE UPGRADE than the academy’s. But this… whatever the hell Monokuma made… puts everything I discovered to shame. He really know how to make a flashy entrance, now does he?   
“Eh… eh…?” Sonia was petrified as she observed the figures in front of her. “W… Why… is the statue moving?” Mahiru gasped in fear, almost falling back with a thud from the shaking fear of her legs. “It’s not a statue! It’s the Monobeasts!” Monokuma shouted out. “M…MONSTEEEEEEEEEERS!!!” Kazuichi practically screeched out in an aghast state. Monokuma turned from happy to mad in a matter of seconds, “Aren’t you listening?! They’re Monobeasts!” Monokuma yelled out at Kazuichi.   
I turned my attention towards Hajime as his inner thought text speech appeared. *People always say a big enough shock can render anyone speechless. Well, I now know that they’re right. Monsters suddenly appearing… it sounds like a cliché from a cartoon or a video game… But, seeing it happen right before my eyes… I couldn’t even begin to process it. I should’ve been afraid. My mind should’ve been racing. But instead, I just stood there, dumbfounded.*   
Before I could gathered my thought, Mikan quietly screeched, “I… I don’t like this… this is all wrong… all wrong…!” Mikan cried a bit, being in fear and all… “Am I asleep? Is this… a bad dream…?” Fuyuhiko asked a bit taken aback. “Kyahaha! A dream! What a dummy!” Hiyoko cheered out, seems like she’s the only one out of the rest that is joyous of this situation… I mean, she does kill bugs for a hobby, so…   
“Honestly! Are you bastards still trying to explain this away as a dream or an illusion!? You bastards are so quick to reject anything that falls outside that tiny reference frame you call “common sense”! Honestly! Neanderthals were more open-minded than this! Trying to separate everything into genres is just another disease od the modern era!!!” Monokuma scolded at the rest of the students. “Everyone, pwease, stand back!!!” Monomi uproared as she stood in front of Monokuma. “I… I will pwotect you! Even at the cost of my own life… I will pwotect you all!!!” Monomi was filled with determination. Monokuma just turned to the Monobeasts. “Uppu… Huh? What’s this? Uppu… uppu…” Monokuma then turned with a rather furious look upon his face. “Oh, I see! This is that feeling before you throw up! The nausea one gets from witnessing such a hackneyed sense of justice! Fine! I decided! If that’s what you want, I’ll just make you an example!!!” Monokuma uproars as his left eye flashed red, he jumped upon a bird like metallic structure, it flew in front of Monomi. Monomi just quaked in fear as the metallic bird loomed over her. Monokuma chuckled as a bunch if weaponry, such as guns appeared to take place of other parts of the bird. Monokuma raised his hands as his eye flashed red, he pointed his hand towards Monomi; the metallic bird was now aflame. The bird targeting a bunch of attacks at Monomi as Monokuma’s eye was a bit insane as he watched his sister get shot at. A bullet flew past me and hit the side of Hajime’s face, he started to bleed out a bit. We then turned our attention back to the metallic bird, it’s splurging of bullets dying down. All that was left was broken pieces of wood from the trees and Monomi’s bow she wears on the right side was fluttering down onto the demented stoned floor…   
We were all in shock. No one said a word…   
“A… Ah…” TeruTeru stated a bit too terrified and taken aback. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” TeruTeru screamed, practically pulling his hair out. “W… WHAT’S GOING OOOOOOOON?!” Kazuichi shrieked, taken aback by the whole thing. “Abuabuabuabuabu… It’s just the opening… but Monomi is already dead…!” Ibuki stood their petrified, a bunch of foam like substance slowly splurging from her mouth. “I… Is this the work of the devil…?! Or perhaps… a futuristic weapon…?!” Gundam was confounded at the situation; he held in his hand faint hamsters. Well… I hope they fainted… Monokuma just laughed in response, “It’s the Monobeasts! They’re terrible terrifying slaughter machines!” He happily chimed out.   
Everyone was still, looking at Monokuma and the Monobeasts, petrified, unable to move… I looked at Hajime as his text box of his inner thoughts were displayed to me, *Monsters suddenly appeared… Life- threatening monsters suddenly appeared, and yet not one of us tried to run away. It wasn’t that we couldn’t accept their existence or something… It was just… our life experience was hopelessly, woefully, insufficient. When faced with something so bizarre, so completely unprecedented… our brains couldn’t even begin to judge how best to deal with it. But that… could prove fatal in a situation like this.*   
I just realized how strange and how hypocritical Hajime could be. I sighed as Monokuma continued his speech. “Upupu… Yeah, that’s more like it. Such a fulfilling sense of despair! I guess that’s the power of making someone an example! Ahahahahaha!!!” Monokuma chuckled in his high-pitched laugh.   
I looked around towards the others. They just stood frozen in place, it seems as if they’re not breathing due to how still they all were… They just stood there… Saying nothing…. Seems as if they’re dumbfounded by the whole thing… They seemed so powerless, like ants in the middle of a flood or Hiyoko for that matter. I shuttered a despair inducing one, it was gruesome that I smirked a bit.   
“Well, then. It seems you bastards finally understand… You can’t oppose me.” Monokuma smirked at the frightened faces of all the little people. “If you don’t want to become seaweed in the cruel ocean, not opposing me is my absolute recommendation!” Monokuma let out a proud stance, gloating about himself. “I’d better warn you. I have no compassion, sympathy or pity. That’s because I’m a bear.” He stated a statement that I didn’t really believe. I just stared at him with a really? -.- face. He glanced towards me and turned his attention back to the students. “I will not accept any excuses like “we got too excited since this is a tropical island”! Furthermore, to celebrate the beginning of our “Field Trip of Mutual Killing”, I’ve updated your Electronic Student Handbooks. You’ll now find the rules to this “Field Trip of Mutual Killing” there, so please read them carefully later. Ignorance of the rules is not an acceptable excuse… just like in any other world or society.” Monokuma informed up with his finger in the air, pointing out the rules in mid air.   
“Now, then… Please enjoy this liberal, cruel, gruesome tropical island field trip!” Monokuma chimed out. He then disappeared…   
After finishing his one-sided speech… Monokuma and his Monobeasts disappeared. To tell you the truth… I was completely exhausted. Experiencing these ridiculous things that I couldn’t seem to make out with reasonable logic, one after another… Can we just… skip to the epilogue now…?   
I looked at everyone again, their faces all the same. Their faces paint with a faint blue tint...   
“W… What’s going on here?” Komaeda was a bit frightened and taken aback by the whole thing. “U…Um…Um” TeruTeru tried to compose himself from what just happened, “I…I won’t believe it… That’s it… that’s it… Nothin’ else’s gonna happen...” TeruTeru kept telling himself lies, while he twiddled his fingers. NekoMaru looked down in a displeased and disappointed warrior stance, “I… I can handle people and animals as opponents, but… What am I supposed to do with such ridiculously huge monsters!!!” Nekomaru grabbed his head in intimidation. “I… I’m possible… W… Why are such impossible things happening…?” Kazuichi asked in a terrorized state. Byakuya fixed his glasses, “No, they’re not… impossible. Those Monobeasts are nothing more than moving machines. That stuffed toy probably is one too. And if that’s all they are, it means someone made and is controlling them.” Byakuya stated a matter if fact.   
Well… his statement may be a bit true. But, Monokuma has a soul of his own… But, him not looking at me… Maybe it’s a more modified version of him. Monokuma DID stated that there’s more than one of him… But, they all exploded in the school… But, I’m sure he was able to make more…   
“So, there’s someone behind this…? Someone who put us in this ridiculous situation?” Peko asked everyone, trying to wrap her head in our situation.   
Yes…   
“W… Who is it?! Who?!” Mahiru asked rushingly.   
Hm… Monokuma or Junko… Maybe Makoto who is dressed as Komaeda, maybe…   
“Heh… Heh heh… It doesn’t matter. I… I don’t believe it, after all… There’s no way such unbelievable things are actually… Say, aren’t you getting hungry? Don’t you think we should leave things alone for now and go eat?” TeruTeru went from a delusional state to a calmed one. He looked at me while licking his lips, Komaeda stepped in front of me as if to protect me while chuckling a little.   
“I don’t care how much you want to freak out or distract yourselves. There’s one thing you should carve into your hearts… I have no idea if there’s really someone out there who is trying to trap us, but… The thing we should be most guarded against isn’t those ridiculous machines or whoever is operating them… No, more than that, we should be guarding against… Ourselves” Byakuya stopped as we all stared at him, pondering about what he’s on about…   
“…The people standing right here. We’ve been taken to this tropical island – a group of strangers – and ordered to kill each other… The atmosphere of fear and despair that has been created, and our wish to escape it… That is the enemy we should be most concern about right now.” Byakuya finished.   
Naturally, we all looked towards one another. It was immediately apparent that everyone here would agree with Byakuya. They have accepted the facts of that possibility existed, beyond their lowly simplistic good for nothing brains. Only a student who kills and not get caught may leave this island... In other words, there’s no means of escaping until they all get slaughtered, one by one. I wonder who will be first to crack…? Faced with such an improved nightmarish situation, compared to the one I first experienced at the academy… I’m positive that there’s was much more paranoia in their hearts… It wasn’t just from their classmates, but it’s from them, themselves. That’s exactly what makes it so despair-inducing!!!   
'I hope the students have learned the true meaning of despair… I mean, this is just the beginning of our “Field Trip of Mutual Killing” on this tropical island!!!'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Everyone had said nothing after that damn Byakuya’s speech. We stood there for what seemed like hours on edge. I didn’t want to leave so soon, people will be expecting of me… We all had went our separate ways to do our own things as night began to fall. I looked up towards the beautiful moonlight, with starts that almost seemed to good to be true. I was sitting on one of the folding chairs, next to the pool as the moonlight reflected off of it. I contemplated about my life and the choices I made from them. They all seemed to be good choices. I mean, I’ve came so far, I don’t want to risk it all… Wait… I did do that, didn’t I. With Monokuma and all…   
I then have a vague remembrance of our relationship and things that lead up to where we are now.   
I wonder how he’s doing…   
Monokuma’s P.O.V   
I watched on my monitor as I had seen rewinds of Y/N, from the academy to the tropical island of Jabberwock. “Why does it have to be so hard to ignore you?” I groaned while shifting around in my chair. I then stopped and watched the screen as it fell to the outside pool of the Mirai Hotel, as Y/N gazed upon the stars, alone. “Ugh, remember those times we’d used to do that?” I sadly groaned out as the door bell began to ring. “Monomi, can you get that? I’m in a despair inducing trance.” I groaned as I played with the rewind and fast-forward buttons on my remote. “Yes, Anii-San!” Monomi obediently did what was commanded of her.   
Monomi’s P.O.V   
I opened the door to see Komaeda… or rather Makoto…   
“Hey, what gives with the lesson plan today!? It nearly SCARED ME TO DEATH!!!” Makoto shouted at me, rather, towards Monokuma from the doorway. “I’m terribly sorry, Makoto… Monokuma was just in a… despair state, he had to let it all out…” I said, a bit sadden for her older brother. “Just don’t let it happen again… And don’t let him know of our plan.” He stated with a bit of a death glare written upon his face. “O-of course Makoto…” I giggled nervously as I shut the door.   
“Oh, that was just-“ I was about to tell her Anii-san who it was, blocking his sight of the t.v. “Let me just stop you with a I DON’T CARE!!! Now move out of my way!!! You’re making me miss out on my lovely lady!!!” Monokuma scolded at me....   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
*ding dong bing bong*   
And there it was… that oh so familiar sound that went off every day and night at the academy. It pulled me out of my trance, gazing upon the constellations and all… I turned my attention to a nearby t.v. screen.   
“Um, this is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… It is now 10PM. Night brings out the worst in people… If you walk outside, you may inadvertently come across a killer! And so, in order to quell you bastards’ worries, I have prepared separate cottages for each of you. You can sleep there in safety and comfort! I hope you like them! I strongly recommend you lock your doors up tight before going to bed. You never know who’s prowling about, scheming murder! Upupu… Bye-o-nara!” The t.v. monitor turned off.   
I got up and off the seat. “Cottages, huh?” I questioned at myself as I made my way to my cottage. I swear, I felt someone’s eyes watching my every move… It felt as if multiple eyes were watching me. I shrugged it off, maybe it was Monokuma and if it isn’t, I’m sure he’d rescue me… right…?   
I entered my dorm to see a display case, a chair and a table with eloquent flowers upon it, a t.v. monitor upon a drawer stand, and my bed, seemingly a queen sized one, with clear curtains draped over it. I plopped myself onto the bed. “Ah…” I moaned out as I let the bed caress me into a sweet serenity state. I then heard a chiming noise, followed with buzzing. I looked underneath me to find some sort of phone, just like from before, but there’s more features upon it…   
Report Cards… Detailing each student’s like’s, dislikes, weight, blood type, height, birthdate, hope shard fragments, and their title…Just the same as last years… A map around the island… A guide for the field trip… rules… Oh, a pet~   
I clicked frantically upon the pet button, only to be greeted by an egg. The system stated if I walk about, the egg will hatch and I’ll gain some lv for it.   
Alright, moving on. Let’s see the rules.   
Rule no. 1 Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let’s live peacefully and quietly together.   
Rule no.2 Let’s gather “Hope Shards” by deepening our bonds with our friends.   
Rule no.3 Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let’s live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.   
Rule no.4 The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.   
Rule no.5 In the event of a murder in the student group, a school trial shall commence. Participation in the school trial will be mandatory.   
Rule no.6 During the school trial, students will attempt to identify the culprit. If the culprit is successfully identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime.   
Rule no.7 Failure to identify the culprit will be considered a violation of the school rules. In this event, all students except the culprit shall be executed.   
Rule no.8 A culprit who successfully hides their guilt shall be granted immunity, and shall be permitted to leave the island.   
Rule no.9 After three people or more first discover a dead body, a “body discovery announcement” shall be broadcasted across the island.   
Rule no.10 It is strictly forbidden to damage any facilities on the island, including any monitors or surveillance cameras.   
Rule no.11 You may freely investigate the island. No special restrictions will be places on your activities.   
Warning- More rules may be added in the future, at the discretion of the school.   
Alright… Some new and some old rules…   
I then proceeded to the report cards…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Nagito Komaeda   
Height: 5’9” Weight: 143lbs   
Chest: 33 in Blood Type: O   
Date of Birth: April 28th   
Likes: Pretty things   
Dislikes: Noisy places   
Special Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student   
Byakuya Togami   
Height: 6’0” Weight: 286 lbs   
Chest: 50 in Bloody Type: B   
Date of Birth: May 5th   
Likes: Coffee   
Dislikes: Commoners   
Special Notes: Ultimate Affluent Progeny   
Gundham Tanaka   
Height: 5’9” Weight: 163 lbs   
Chest: 37 in Blood Type: B   
Date of Birth: December 14th   
Likes: 4 Dark Devas of Destruction   
Dislikes: Earthly life   
Special Notes: Ultimate Breeder   
Kazuichi Soda   
Height: 5’6” Weight: 141 lbs   
Chest: 34 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: June 29th   
Likes: Coke   
Dislikes: Sugar-free anything   
Special Notes: Ultimate Mechanic   
TeruTeru Hanamura   
Height: 4’3” Weight: 152 lbs   
Chest: 35 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: September 2nd   
Likes: Momma   
Dislikes: Junk food   
Special Notes: Ultimate Cook   
NekoMaru Nidai   
Height: 6’4” Weight: 268 lbs   
Chest: 48 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: February 22nd   
Likes: Freshly washed towel   
Dislikes: Lazy people   
Special Notes: Ultimate Team Manager   
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu   
Height p: 5’1” Weight: 94 lbs   
Chest: 29 in Blood Type: AB   
Date of Birth: August 16th   
Likes: Fried dough cookies   
Dislikes: Milk   
Special Notes: Ultimate Yakuza   
Akane Owari   
Height: 5’7” Weight: 123 lbs   
Chest: 37 in Blood Type: B   
Date if Birth: July 15th   
Likes: Fighting, meat   
Dislikes: Working hard   
Special Notes: Ultimate Gymnast   
Chiaki Nanami   
Height: 5’2” Weight: 101 lbs   
Chest: 35 in Blood Type: O   
Date of Birth: March 14th   
Likes: Games (even crappy games)   
Dislikes: Alarm Clocks   
Special Notes: Ultimate Gamer   
Sonia Nevermind   
Height: 5’7” Weight: 110 lbs   
Chest: 33 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: October 13th   
Likes: Occult / Japan   
Dislikes: Sour plums   
Special Notes: Ultimate Princess   
Hiyoko Saionji   
Height: 4’2” Weight: 68 lbs   
Chest: 25 in Blood Type: B   
Date of Birth: March 9th   
Likes: Squish squishy   
Dislikes: Lectures, sour stuff   
Special Notes: Ultimate Traditional Dancer   
Mahiru Koizumi   
Height: 5’4” Weight: 101 lbs   
Chest: 30 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: April 24th   
Likes: Traveling alone   
Dislikes: Bad manners   
Special Notes: Ultimate Photographer   
Mikan Tsumiki   
Height: 5’4” Weight: 125 lbs   
Chest: 35 in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: May 12th   
Likes: Bathroom smells, alcohol   
Dislikes: Oversized things   
Special Notes: Ultimate Nurse   
Ibuki Mioda   
Height: 5’3” Weight: 92 lbs   
Chest: 30 in Blood Type: AB   
Date of Birth: November 27th   
Likes: Walking, napping, gaming   
Dislikes: Boredom   
Special Notes: Ultimate Musician   
Peko Pekoyama   
Height: 5’6” Weight: 112 lbs   
Chest: 33 in Blood Type: O   
Date if Birth: June 30th   
Likes: Black   
Dislikes: Candy   
Special Notes: Ultimate Swordswoman   
Hajime Hinata   
Height: 5’8” Weight: 147 lbs   
Chest: 36in Blood Type: A   
Date of Birth: January 1st   
Likes: Kusamochi   
Dislikes: Sakuramochi   
Special Notes: Ultimate ???   
Wow, Komaeda WAS right. Even the system doesn’t know what Hajime’s special talent is…   
The likes and dislikes of certain students bothered me a bit, the hell kind of students is Monokuma or Monomi picking!? Liking bathroom smells, occult… Alcohol… I couldn’t help but notice something…   
I looked at the slots, there was 7 slots, the one I was upon was labeled one, which shows me basic info upon him… I wonder what it all means…   
My Electronic Student Handbook beeped as a message appeared upon it.   
“ Terribly sorry I wasn’t able to give this to you earlier!!! I’ve updated it and gave you the info of all the students!!! If you continue to “befriend” them, hope shards will be gathered and more blanks of the information will be provided. Please bring hope to this school and help us bring down the despair Anii- San is bringing to us!!!   
P.S. He doesn’t know… ya know…”   
I clearly caught on to Monomi’s message. I sighed out, the game reminded the same of before. Flashback of my days in Hope’s Peak Academy with my classmates of a few weeks ago… I gotten a bit too sad at the matter and started to softly sob myself to sleep.   
Monokuma’s P.O.V   
I watched intently as I seen Y/N crying through the clear blinds of curtains handing from on top her bed frame. “Ah geez… She’s crying… Probably from all the trauma from a few weeks ago, maybe months… who knows how long this set up took…” I shrugged as I made my way towards the door. Monomi then ran in front of me to blocked me… “The hell are you doing Monomi?! Get outta my way!!!” I shouted at her. “B- but you can’t let her know about you. It might trigger her memories to come back, and if you do that, then she might get mad, Anii-San.” Monomi rambled at a fast pace, a bit of anxiety washing over her. I pondered at it a bit, of course I wanted to help her… but, she can be VERY scary when she doesn’t get her way… And that’s what I LOVE about her!!!   
“Alright…” I sighed as I made my way back over to my waterbed and plopped down, bouncing a bit in the process. As the bed and myself finally settled down I watched Y/N intently. I felt a little sadness wash over me, despair was inducing within me. I got into the dark and pitiful void of despair… But this… isn’t the kind of despair that I enjoyed…   
Is this… The feeling of heart-ache…?   
Imposter Author’s Note…   
Monokuma: Hey ya bastard kids!!! It’s finally summer and you all know what that means, don’t ya? Yup!!! It’s time for you to get going back at it!!! No break for ya, Upupupu~ Now, go on and continue reading stories!!! And you!!! Get back to writing em!!! *slams a teacher’s stick upon a desk that the author is writing upon*   
Jen: Yeah, yeah, I’m on it; I’m on it… *She muttered out as she tried to type at a fast pace*   
Monokuma: Anyway, hope ya bastards who aren’t reading Danganronpa have a gruesome reading of Despair in those other stories… AND for all you Danganronpa readers… NO BREAKS!!! Continue with your Despair Inducing Field-Trip!!! Upupupupu pupupu~   
Author’s Note: Aloha everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed this despairingly long story T.T took me 3 days to write this entire thing… CURSE YOU DANGANRONPA FOR HAVING LONG DIALOGUE AND COMPLEX SITUATIONS!!! Anyway… Hope you all enjoyed this one, see you all in the next one!!! Upupupu~ 

P.S. 24 freakin pages on Microsoft word... And I have to write other stories too... I am so done... *faints from exhaustion*


	4. Chapter Three: Party With The Players Part One: The Ticking Time Bomb

As I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber, I seemed to have engulfed in a bright white light, similar to what I seen when I first got into our little game. I shielded my eyes and the light seemed to have faded a bit. I moved my hands away from my eyes and focused on a figure, it was Junko.   
"Hey buddy, sweetheart, my pal, my amigo." Junko was waving a small Monokuma doll towards my face. "Where are we?" I looked around into the white empty void. "This is where I'm taking you every time you sleep. I like to think of it as... "A behind the scenes server." Anyway, check out your boyfriend, he's wallowing in his own despair. How marvelous!!!" Junko tossed the Monokuma doll aside and put on her crown, clasping her hands together in joy as a screen appeared in front of us with Monokuma looking at a picture of myself and eating ice cream from it's tube. I looked at the side as Monomi seemed a bit worried for her brother. "What the..?" I watched a bit as I cringed seeing my own creation crying over me while eating ice cream like some dysfunctional girl after a break up... Well, he does have Junko's and my own souls in him... "I know, rich isn't it!?" She said in her British tone, " But, seeing your own creation acting like such a girl is kind of bad, isn't it?" She stated a bit sadden, mushrooms replacing the crown on her head. "Anyway, enough of that for now." She muttered out. "Hey, you want to see the future!?" Junko stated in a cute voice. "Uh... what..?" Before she could realize my statement was a state of me being confused. She shown me a screen of a teenage girl who has black hair, but white underneath the top strands and Komaeda sitting down with a waffle and a bagel. " I love bagels they're so full of hope!!!" He chimed out while nibbling onto his bagel. " No, waffles are FULL of despair, they're Sooo much better, right Zetsuboneko?" The girl chimed out while nibbling on her waffle. "That's right Kage!!!" The black cat chimed out while spinning like a ballerina. "Oh, you think so..." Komaeda then let out a smile, standing up from his chair. "Yeah, that is right." Kage continued to eat. "Bagels are the warriors of hope!!! Their white fluffy softness is surly the guide to hope!!! The hole in the middle help seeks the pathway towards the future, unlike that waffle that makes you only see darkness if you try to look through it." Komaeda muttered. "Well, at least I'm not a person that annoys everyone around then with all that hope crap you keep bringing to the table." Kage rolled her eyes. "Oh really." Komaeda got up and chuckled. "Really." Kage let out a flirtatious smirk before throwing cake at him. "Have some of the disbelieving cake while you're in denial." She chuckled before walking away. Leaving Komaeda to fall on the floor, covered in bits of cake and icing.   
"Enough of that... Anyways, this ends our talk for now. I'll see you soon." Junko stated, giving me a wave. Everything began to fade around me. "Wait... no... I need more information!!!" I began screaming before a bright light engulfed me, bringing me back into reality.

*ding dong bing bong*  
I heard the sound of the morning announcement. I rubbed my eyes as I seen Monokuma appear on screen. "Um, this is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee..." I got up and stretched a bit as I listened intently to Monokuma's announcement. "Good morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day! Let's enjoy it for all it's worth!" Then the monitor turned itself off. I gathered clothing from my drawer and walked over to the bathroom to change.   
Just as I walked out of the bathroom after changing my clothing, I can hear a scream from Hajime's cottage. I peeked out my window to see Hajime talking to the floor boards, he seemed a bit ticked so there's only one assumption... "Monokuma..." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I then walked out of my dorm.   
I shouldn't worry about it too much. I stepped out of my dorm and I seemed to run into someone. "Oof, oh, I'm terribly sorry!!!" I bowed, but before I could frantically apologize I heard a girlish scream, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I looked up to see a terrified Kaizuichi, "...Oh, it's only you, Y/N. Don't surprise me like that." He let out a sigh and calmed down a bit. " I should say the same to you, now, what are you doing outside of my dorm?" I stared at Kaizuichi a bit weirded out. "... You seen it yet?" He seemed a bit frightened of something again. "Ahhh... It's such a pain... What's up with that?!" He questioned at me. "W... What are you talking about...?" I questioned at him, a bit confused at his statement. "The bridges, y'know? Massive? Gates? Five of 'em? Central Island?" He had spoken to me as if I was some sort of idiot. I sighed out, "What happened to those bridges?" I questioned, a bit bored of this dweeb. "Somethin' sure did! That's what I'm trying to tell you! T... Those "monsters" are standing in front if the bridges... They're blocking them..." Kazuichi pointed off into the distance, the way which the bridges in the central island were. "They're not monsters, they're Monobeasts." Monokuma appeared. I watched as Kazuichi got a bit too jumped scared as he made his appearance, "GYAAAAAAAAAA! HE'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" Kazuichi screamed, my ears began ringing. "The Monobeasts are Jabberwock Island's guardians. They're there to help me keep you bastards in check and prevent you from crossing over to the other islands." Monokuma then disappeared after giving his speech. "So, they're gatekeepers. In that case, we probably shouldn't go near those bridges, unless you'd want to be teared limb from limbs and brutally murdered in other means." I chuckled a bit. Kazuichi started crying a bit and hid under his hat, his skin going a bit too pale, "Uu... what a pain... Can't take it anymore..." He stated sadly. "Hey, I was only kidding. Don't go pale, are you alright!? Keep yourself together!!!" I shouted out, shaking him a bit. "I can't... I can't keep it together." He then moved away. "How can I enjoy a tropical vacation when monsters are probably about to eat me...!" He shouted out a bit delusional. I looked around to see Hajime walking out of his room and talking to Peko. I watched as she waved him off and came on over to us. "...What's all this noise you're making?" Peko appeared behind me. "GYAAAAAAA! SOMEONE ELSE'S HEEEEEEEEERE!" Kazuichi screeched. "Yeah, dude, didn't you see her come up from behind me...?" I muttered out. "I came all the way here just to call you. Don't treat me like a monster..." She said a bit peeved. " You came to get us?" I questioned at her a her confused. "I've been asked to. The two of you didn't seem like you were going to show up, so I went looking for you. We're having a meeting. We're waiting at the hotel restaurant. Come quickly." Peko then wondered off. "Uu... I'm out... I want nothing to do with it..." He then began running. "I...I'M RUNNING AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" He shouted out. "Oh what a bother, I was hoping he'd sing 'Fuck This Shit I'm Out.' That would've been much entertaining for my liking... Oh well..."  
As I began my way to the hotel's restaurant. I was greeted with Chiaki playing at the machine next to the stairs. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" I watched her play the game. She was pretty good. She then looked at me a bit before turning back to her game. "I thought I could get a game in before everyone got here..." She then sighed as he character died. "But... I guess it's time to go." Chiaki went up the stairs, leaving me to trail along shortly after. "You're late, Y/N... and what about Soda? Weren't the two of you together?" Byakuya gave me a bit of an attitude. I looked around to everyone muttering while smiling at me. "You think the two of them are dating?" Hajime asked Komaeda. "I doubt it, Ms. L/N is too good from someone such as Kazuichi..." Komaeda muttered out a bit mad. I then coughed, a bit embarrassed, "He... ran off somewhere." I muttered out. "Huh? Where to?" Akane questioned at me suspiciously. "He... said he was running away, but..." I scratched the back of my head before Mikan interrupted, "...Running away...? Is there somewhere we can run away to?" Mikan questioned with a bit hope in her eyes. "He's just a biiiiiig weirdo! There's nowhere to run away to!" Hiyoko teased. "We cant blame him, though... Not after what we've all witnessed yesterday." Nekomaru stated in understanding. "Eh? What was that? Did something happen yesterday...? I won't believe anything. I mean, that couldn't possibly have been reality. Yep... there's nothing to be gained by believing." TeruTeru combed his hair a bit nervously, trying to catch his breath.   
I wish the poor bastard would accept the fact...   
"So, why have you gathered all of us here?" Mahiru steered us back into the topic as to why we came here. "We will not start talking until Soda is here." Byakuya crossed his arm and spoken. Everyone hushed up, "Ah, wait a second... So, it was you who gathered us here...?" Hajime finally figured it out. I already called it, only he would... "Oui! It seems Byakuya-chan over there has something he wants to talk to everyone about!" Ibuki stated to Hajime as she pointed at Byakuya. "What... is there to talk about?" Hajime seemed confused as all holy hell. "Isn't it obvious?! It's a strategy meeting about how to take down those monsters!" Akane hit her fist in her other hand, showing she means to fight. "W... We can't fight them...! They're equipped with heavy firearms, aren't they?!" Mikan called out a bit frightened. "BULLETS CANNOT PIERCE SPIRIT!!!" Nekomaru shouted out in encouragement. "A keen observation, and well put... But let me offer some... advice... spirited one. A truly strong person... also knows how to keep quiet." Gundam gave a smugged look. "Heeeey! Let's just get started already!" Hiyoko got a bit impatient. "Besides, it's probably going to be someone worthless pep-talk." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to repeat it anymore... I will not begin talking until everyone is here." Byakuya stated as a final warning. "Oh, fine! I get it! I'll just go get him, then! Wait here! I'll bring him over even if I have to tie him down!" Mahiru stormed out of the restaurant to find Kazuichi. "Hoh hoh... I'm a little jealous. I wouldn't mind being tied up to Koizumi-san... Maybe I should run away too." TeruTeru let out a seductive groan. We all stared at him a bit disgusted, "Juuuuuuuuuuust kidding!" He chuckled. Whatever... I hope you die first you disgusting pig... You're worst than Akemi... If that was even possible... "Disgusting..." Fuyuhiko looked at TeruTeru like he was filth. Glad someone agrees with me... "Well, then. Until everyone is here, I suggest we make use of time and have breakfast. Let's eat!" Byakuya stayed and then walked over to the tables and devoured the mountains of food upon them. Everyone began getting what they could. "... Wait, where did all this food come from?" Hajime questioned as he looked at the pile of food everyone else was eating. "When I cam here this morning, it was already here." Komaeda chuckled. "Ah, they have shrimps and crabs!" Mikan smiled as she gauged the shrimp and crabs. "Eating shrimps and crabs is such a paaaaaain! I hate them! Almost as much as I hate Tsumiki's shady face." Hiyoko bullied Mikan. I knew this would be bothersome to watch, so I went over and grabbed whatever food I could and pulled up a seat in the corner. I watched as Chiaki, Hajime, and Komaeda joined me at the table. "Are you really going to eat that...? I mean, you couldn't know who made that..." Hajime tried to talk me out of eating my food. I examined it a bit, "It doesn't seem raw or poisoned in anyway." I told him, reassuringly. "Ah, my, my, looks like you have an eye for seeing if the food is poisoned or not. What a exquisite sight, only people with such good taste with foods would know about that sort of thing." TeruTeru leaned onto the table and looked at me with such lustful eyes. I stood up, "Well, lucky I have better taste in men than you." I poured my water over his head and walked towards the stairs. "Ah, she's quite the hard one to get. I like that. Also, look at the way her hips move, it's like the ocean gentle crashing it's wave to the shore." TeruTeru stated out loud as Komaeda and Hajime told him to stop. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard loud footsteps drawing near, then someone grabbed ahold of my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Byakuya asked me. "I don't want to be near such a creep like TeruTeru." I stated a bit peeved. Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed, "If I make him stay away from you, will you come back?" He questioned a bit understanding. "Fine." I sighed as he dragged me up the stairs like a child. He then dragged me back to the table, "You three look after her. TeruTeru come help me test the food for any poison." He pulled along TeruTeru. "I'll be back for you babe!!!" TeruTeru called out to me as I sneered at him in disgust. "So, do you think Monokuma had anything to deal with this food?" Komaeda asked me. I thought of what to say for a second, "Since you said it was before you were here and I believe you'd arrive before, because you seem like the type of guy to do such a thing. Anyway, yes I do believe it was him. You would've known TeruTeru cooked it if he was here and in the kitchen. And you said you seen it here before, right? Then anyone BUT Monokuma should've cooked the meal set out for us." I explained to Komaeda. "Ah, just as I expected from the ultimate programmer who had been friends with the ultimate analytical." Komaeda muttered out softly into my ear, only audible for me to hear him. "Wait... what did you say?" I questioned at him as Hajime and Chiaki began talking amongst themselves. "Oh, nothing." He chuckled. Before I can further discuss what Komaeda had stated before. Mahiru came in with Kazuichi, "Have I kept you waiting? I brought him!" Mahiru let Kazuichi go, he began trembling badly. "Hey, don't tremble like that! Aren't you embarrassed as a man?!" Mahiru began scolding at Kazuichi. "Kyahaha! He looks tough, but he's really a scaredy-cat!" Hiyoko giggled while poking at Kazuichi's stomach. "L...Leave me aloooooonnneeee!!!"Kazuichi cried out. Shortly after we heard a loud crash, "KYAAAAAAA!!!" We all turned our attention to the girl who got caught in wires while letting out a rather erotic pose... "Hawa... hawawawa...! I... I fell down and I can't get up!!!" Mikan cried out. "T... That goes a bit beyond "fell down"!" Hajime shielded his eyes, not to looks at Mikan's pose. "How can you fall down... and end up like that!?" Byakuya got a bit taken a back. "Oh, but I am happy! So happy!" TeruTeru looked intently at Mikan. I was about to smack him before Byakuya held me back, "Trust me, it's not worth it. You might catch his filth." He whispered in my ear. "Nooo! It's too embarrassing! S...Someone, help me!" Mikan screamed. I went over to help her. "Squeeeee! That embarrassing face is soooo cute! It'z too moe! Ibuki is rendered speechless!" Ibuki cheered out happily. God, she's just as worst as that TeruTeru. "A...Anyway, let's help her!" Mahiru came next to me to help untangle the wires attached to her ankles. We helped her up and Komaeda came over. "T...Tsumiki-san... are you alright?" He asked with concern. "Uyu... I feel like my head split open... but I'm fine..." She held her head. She must've cracked it on the wood... "But...that went far beyond being clumsy. They way you fell down takes some skill." Mahiru stated a bit of pity in her voice. "More importantly... everyone is here now, right? Shouldn't we begin?" Chiaki then yawned. "I've... gotten tired, you see." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "As do I." I stated out loud. "They're right. Loathe as I am to interrupt breakfast, it's time to start this meeting." Byakuya stated out loud. "Can I eat while listening to you talking?" Akane questioned out loud, eyeballing the food hungrily. "No." Byakuya stated firmly. "But, but, I packed so much on my plate already!!!" She looked at the vas mountain of food on her plate, sadly. "Hmph..." Byakuya looked a bit annoyed. "What are you so annoyed about?" I nudged him. He stepped aside a bit and fixed his glasses, "Look at that plate of hers. It's a mess. The way she stacks food on it is vulgar. There's no theme or order to it at all..." He seemed a bit disgusted. Well, not shit Sherlock. She just wanted to stuff her face with food, she's probably starving. And who the hell could stack their plate orderly, if it's freakin filled to the top? I just gave him a look of what the fuckness. "And furthermore... That's what you call "packing" your plate?" He asked Akane. "W... What did you say!?" Akane seemed a bit ticked by Byakuya's rude gesture towards her. "Let me warn you. Don't try to imitate me. Someone like you is nowhere near capable of managing that amount. That amount of food is possible only for one who has overcome the hardships I have..." He scolded ay Akane. Hardships...? What the hell is he talking about? Being a hare what "hardships" does he have to deal with? Well, besides not seeing his parents all day. "Oy! Don't expect me to stay quiet while you insult me like that!" Akane seemed pissed. "Akane-chan, you should just step down..." Mahiru stepped in. "If you try to compete against him, you're just going to have that nice figure of yours go to waste." Mahiru pointed out the beauty of Akane's fit body. I rolled my eyes. What a sexist prick, let alone she looks like a MAJOR lesbian... "You fool... Do you have any idea how much money it took to get my body this way?" Byakuya seemed as if he was about to explode. He then turned away, "And yet, you think I should loose weight." He scoffed. He then regained his posture and fixed his glasses, "First, I'd like to pose a question to you all. We've ben ordered to kill each other by that Monobear, but... If we wish to live through this extraordinary ordeal, what do you think is of the utmost importance right now?" Byakuya questioned as everyone began to think about it. "Feh, how should we know? Just hurry up and get to the point." Fuyuhiko stated a bit impatient. "If you want me to get to the point, answer my question." Byakuya stated simply. "Of the utmost importance? You don't mean food and sleep, do you?" Akane thought about it. "Ku... you forgetting bowel movements." Nekomaru seemed a bit mad. "EAT WELL, SLEEP WELL! SHIT WELL! THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" Nekomaru screamed out. Alrighty then... "Are there any serious questions?" Byakuya looked around the room, not amused. "Are you perhaps... talking about "bonds"?" Komaeda questioned. Ah yes, that thing Monomi applied in the rules before Monokuma changed it. "Bonds...?" Hajime seemed a bit out of it. I hope TeruTeru isn't thinking about bondage at a time like this... "I've been thinking... If all of us Super High-school Levels work together, there's nothing we can't do..." Komaeda then had the looks of determination upon his face, "Together, we can give birth to hope that can overcome any despair! So... the thing we need the most in order to escape this island... is to stick together!" After his inspiring speech, Hiyoko started to burst out in laughter. "Wahaha! You managed to keep a straight face! Aren't you sooooooo embarrassed?" She giggled. "Sorry, sorry... Too hammy?" Komaeda put up his hands in defense and began to chuckle nervously. "Nevertheless, he has a point. Monokuma designed those rules to make us paranoid and suspicious of each other- to stop us from working together." I stepped in to back up Komaeda. Poor thing seemed so pitiful... I just HAD to back him up. "Indeed. That is a splendid answer." Byakuya bravo my idea. "As you say, in this kind of predicament, one can't possibly stand alone. We must fight as a unified group... But, the thing a group needs most is not something as naïve as "bonds"." Byakuya looked at all of us. I knew he didn't want that answer... "So... what is it?" Komaeda asked in a bit of a confused trance. "What we need most right now is a gifted leader to be in command!" Byakuya shouted out loud. Of course... I'm assuming he's going to do it. "I see... every team needs a captain, that much is true." Nekomaru agreed with Byakuya. "And you will be delight to hear that I will take on this responsibility myself." Byakuya stated a bit too full of himself. Of course... "Huh...?" Hajime seemed a bit confused. "And, now that we're done with the preliminaries, we can address the main issues here." Byakuya was about to continue before Mahiru interrupted him, "Wait just one second!" Mahiru yelled. "What's wrong?" He looked at her a bit impatient. "W... What's wrong? You're being way too aggressive! Don't just decide you're going to be out leader...! Why should it be you, anyway!?" Mahiru looked a bit ticked off. "Is there anyone more fit for the job than me? I'm the Super High-school Level Heir of the Togami family. Since my birth, I was destined to lead." Byakuya stated a bit triumphantly. "B...But...! Nevertheless, your attitude is just too aggressive!" Mahiru scolded. "Koizumi-san, wait a moment. You're right.... Togami-kun is a little aggressive, but... considering our circumstances... I think... to lead in a situation like this... you'd need to be somewhat aggressive . Don't you agree?" Komaeda made Mahiru think about this, she then sighed out loud. "I... guess you're right, but... if we're looking for someone born to lead, what about Sonia-chan...?" Mahiru pointed at Sonia. "No, I would not at all be fit. My role has always been more like that of a decoration." Sonia smiled. I would suggest I lead, but I don't want to get killed by what I'd tell them to do... "Well, at the very least, to even volunteer to lead in a situation like ours... that counts for something, doesn't it? " Komaeda chuckled. "If everyone's okay with it... I guess I am too..." Mahiru sighed, looking a bit embarrassed. "So, it's decided. Don't worry. As long as I'm your leader, there will not be a single victim. I shall lead you well. That, I promise." Byakuya finished. What a drama queen... "Ukyaaa! That's soooo reassuring!!!" Ibuki cheered. I looked over to Hajime, that same in text box appeared in front of him, 'It is little reassuring, but... That was unexpected. I didn't think he was the kind of person to say things like that. I thought that, since he's a "Super High-school Level Heir" used to living in high circles, he's just see the rest of us as insects being trampled.' Byakuya then spoken up, "Well, then. Let's actually get to the main issue this time... There is something I want to show you." Byakuya began to turn. "What is it?" Hajime asked. "It's at Jabberwock Park, over at the central island. Come quickly." Without waiting for a reply, Togami stomped his way out of the restaurant. "Aggressive" is right..." Hajime agreed with Mahiru's statement from earlier. "Sigh... We probably failed in picking a leader..." Mahiru sighed out a bit disappointedly. Everyone started to leave. I was about to walk out before someone I didn't expect to grab ahold of me. "Hey, you want to walk with us..?" Hajime seemed a bit flustered before quickly letting of my hand. I looked behind him, seeing Chiaki staring off into space and Komaeda smiling and waving at me. "Sure." I smiled, he sighed in relief. "Great, let's go." Komaeda butted in between us and we began to set off to Jabberwock Park.  
We arrived and seen a big black ball ontop of several gears, the head looks much like Monokuma's, and upon it had a timer. Oh you persistent little bear, what are you up to? I chuckled lightly as we stood among the rest. "Bah. For a bunch of thin people, you are all hopelessly slow." Byakuya stated, seeing the rest of the people from the restaurant gather into the group. "I think it is you who is too fast, Togami-san." Sonia stated a bit out of breath. "A fatso who can move, who'd'a thought..." Kazuichi muttered a bit in disbelief. "So, what is there to see over here?" Akane looked at Byakuya, unamused. "What is there... to see"...? Hrmph... You... really haven't noticed? Truly, a parade of simpletons..." Byakuya then pointed at the thing he wanted to show us... The ticking time bomb. 21 more days...So, that's how much time he's giving us... "It looks like a clock... but it isn't, is it?" Hajime sighed out and examined it again. Nope, sorry Hajime. "It seems that... it's counting down to something...!" Hajime shouted out as he pointed to the time on the bomb. "Was this... here when we came to the park before?" Mahiru looked a bit confused. "Ku... I don't believe I saw it back then...!" Nekomaru seemed a bit peeved. "This morning... I walked around the island again and I found it. It's unclear exactly when it was installed here." Byakuya began to think for a bit. "It must have been Monokuma who installed it..." I muttered out, loosing myself to my thoughts. "What does this countdown mean...?" Peko questioned. The day you all die... "Hmmm... Ibuki can't even begin to guess!" Ibuki shouted out, leading me out of my dark thoughts. "Hoh hoh... it's another inexplicable mystery to put on the pile... But, it has nothing to do with me. I don't believe any of it, after all." TeruTeru began combing his hair, probably to take him mind off of this despairingly mess... "Could it be... a bomb of some sort?" Nekomaru suggested. Ah, finally someone got it. These imbeciles cant tell a memory drive to a hard drive, I swear... "A... A BOMB!?" Kazuichi screamed out, petrified. "If they wanted to destroy the island, they would have done so by now. Why bother with the flashy countdown?" Byakuya seemed a bit befuddled. "So... what is it counting down towards." Mikan questioned. "It's a mystery." Akane sighed. I sighed out loud at the stupidity of these new players. "Cuwioser and cuwioser..." Monomi began to think. "Kya!" Sonia screamed in surprise. "Kyaaaa!" Monomi screamed shortly after. "Monomi, why are you here?" I knelt down to her level. "I was patwolling the area and heard everyone's voices, so I came to see what was going on..." Monomi explained. "That's not it... Didn't Monokuma killed you or something?" Hajime questioned at the rabbit. "Oh that's what you're all so surpwised about! Hee hee hee! You shouldn't have wowwied! I can't die, after all!" Monomi giggled at the way everyone was overreacting over something so trivial such as this. Don't they know that there's multiple creations of them? No one would only make one of their creations, they would become destroyed so they made more to keep the creation "alive", such as creating another season as a favorite t.v. or anime show. "I see... You are an undead being resurrected from Yomi, the land of the dead... Ha! Shall I hunt and domesticate you, then?!" Gundam stepped towards Monomi a bit too agitating, as she hid behind me, quivering in fear. "Monomi is probably a mechanical stuff doll, isn't she? You can't kill something that isn't alive, can you?" Chaiki asked as she examined Monomi. "Now that you bring it up... I guess you're right. Long as there's a spares, it's all good." Kazuichi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "A spare...? I don't like the sound of that word!" Monomi began to cry.   
Byakuya then had a sudden realization, "Your timing is impeccable, though. There is something I want to ask you. Answer me. What does this countdown mean?" Byakuya asked her firmly and pointed at the large bomb behind her. "Hoeh? Countdown?" Monomi questioned and turned around to see the massive bomb behind her. "Howawa, are you talking about that thing?!" She flailed her arms in fear. She then turned to us and looked down, "U... Um... I'm vewy sorry... That's... a little difficult for me to understand..." She muttered out.   
What is there not to understand though? It's a freakin time bomb her brother created. Does Monokuma not update her on the things he does!?  
"Are you telling the truth? Do you really not know...?" Peko began growing suspicious. Monomi began to grow a bit anxious, "I... I'm sorry... I'm not pwivy to everything Monokuma is doing..." She stated a bit sad. "You're his sister, and you don't know?!" Hiyoko stated a bit confused. "I am not big bwother's little sister!" Monomi shouted out. So, is she accepting that fact or not... She is a bit confusing... "A... Anyway... Let's figure it out together! Let's drive that meanie Monokuma off this island!" Monomi cheered outloud. "If you don't know anything about this timer, you're useless. Go away." Byakuya was a bit peeved by Monomi. "Um... But, together..." Monomi began. "Go. Away." Byakuya's voice grew deep, he meant it. "Kya! I... I'm sowwy!!!" Monomi flinched before running away. "Um... I think we treated her a little too harshly, do you not agree? I feel a bit sorry for her..." Sonia watched as Monomi ran off, sobbing. "Sonia-san! May I call you Sonia-san!? I'm going to call you Sonia-san!" Kazuichi began his ramblings. "You shouldn't sympathize with that bunny. She's probably in cahoots with Monobear." Kazuichi stated a bit worried. "Let's forget those stuffed toys... the issue of this clock is far more important, isn't it?" Fuyuhiko tried to steer everyone away from Monokuma and Monomi. "It is ominous, is it not? How could someone install the large construction in just a single night?" Byakuya stated a bit befuddled.   
That's my Monokuma, unless he had prepared it before I ever met him or without my noticing. But, how can that possibly be... Maybe Junko stashed a bunch of them on this island... It certainly is a possibility...  
"Hmmm... I can't even imagine..." Hajime stated a bit confused. "In other words, this isn't reality! This is the ultimate proof!" TeruTeru stated.  
Wait... "This isn't reality"... Not reality...  
I began to ponder before Byakuya's booming voice pulled me out of it, "But, that's not the only thing that's difficult to imagine... Everything that occurred in the last 24 hours has been a giant mess of unimaginable things... For example... how did the sixteen of us get to this island...?" Byakuya asked everyone.  
Maybe, it was because you were all stolen away on the boat and Monokuma made Monomi stage the whole thing and erased your memories... Like I said, only a theory amongst many... "It's a pain, so I decided not to think about that... Sure is a mystery." Kazuichi grabbed his head and rubbed it a bit. "And it's only the first. Jabberwock Island is a famous resort location. How come it's been deserted? There aren't any tourists here, not to mention the local population... Is such a thing really possible?" Byakuya seemed a bit too befuddled by our situation. "An extravagant civilization, fated to fall into ruin... Void became existence, and existence void..." Gundam seemed a bit pitied. "Are you saying... they've all been destroyed?" Mikan was frightened. "Civilization is much akin to fruit. Shortly after ripening it will rot, and, without fail, fail. Growing wealth make fanatics of private enterprises. Bureaucrats shape the law into a tool that serves only to keep them in power. As a result, the weight of vested interest sinks the country into conservatism, and all attempts at reform are crushed... It truly is a sad state of affairs." Sonia was a bit sadden. "Um, that kinda went over my head, but I don't think that's what's going on here..." Mahiru stated a bit irritated. "It's simple, you dummies... They used those Monobeasts and massacred eeeveryone on the island, didn't they?" Hiyoko stated a bit like a know it all, like Byakuya... Ahem, anyway, Hiyoko did have a point about Monokuma making his minions destroy life on here, but that isn't it. I'm sure of it... "And that's how... it became an uninhabited island!?" Nekomaru shouted out loud in disbelief. "It's possible, but... we don't know for certain that's what happened... When all is said and done, this mystery is still a mystery." Byakuya stated with a sigh. "Gugigigigigi..! Too many mysteries!!!" Ibuki was about to pull her hairs out. "True. Mysteries are everywhere. So many astonishing mysteries piled together... this isn't the work of some after-school club." Byakuya stated while thinking for a bit. "W... What are you trying to say...?" Hajime questioned at Byakuya. "What I'm trying to say is... this situation is, without question, the work of some kind of powerful organization." Byakuya stated. "A powerful organization?" Mikan stated a bit frightened. "Monomi, Monokuma, the Monobeasts... To construct sophisticated machines like these takes considerable expertise..." Byakuya stated. Of course it does, no amateur can match my expertise. "And not just expertise... It's also extremely costly. The parts you need aren't just found lying around." Kazuichi stated.  
Not unless your parents own a company full of metallic hardware and such along those lines...   
"In all likelihood, the organization is operating those machines while watching us through the surveillance cameras..." Byakuya stated while looking around. "Are they hiding somewhere on the island?" Peko looked around. "No... it wouldn't make much sense for them to physically be here. They are probably somewhere else. Somewhere safe." Byakuya thought out loud. "And... where would that be?" Nekomaru scratched behind his head. "That I don't know... In any case, it is certain that some kind of powerful organization is controlling our situation." Byakuya stated assuring. "Hmmm... I can't imagine any organization that could set up a situation like this..." Akane asked. "I can. Several, in fact." Byakuya began, I listened intently to see if he got it. "My own family's Togami Conglomerate. The kingdom of Novoselic... And the Kuzuryuu Family... It must be an organization on the same scale as these." Byakuya thought. Well, at least he tried... "Eh?" Sonia gasped as we turned out attention to Fuyuhiko. "I'm used to being a suspect. Think what you want..." Fuyuhiko sighed out, seeming like he doesn't care. "Wait! You and Kuzuryuu are possibilities, sure, but I won't allow any suspicious towards Sonia-san!!! Look at her! She's s golden haired princess! She's nothing like the rest of you commoners!" Kazuichi tried to protect his love. "Yeah, yeah... why are the extras talking so much?" Hiyoko questioned. My thoughts exactly... "E... Extra?! Is she talking about me?!" Kazuichi questioned with a gasp. " Those clothes you're wearing... are you just trying to look cool because your personality is so shallow." Hiyoko giggled. "Hee hee... it's very difficult to survive when you're employed as a disposable extra, you know." Hiyoko teased at Kazuichi a bit too seriously. "I...If this keeps going on, she's going to traumatize me for life!" Kazuichi cried out. "Hey, Togami... Are you serious? Do you really think Sonia's families are involved...?" Hajime questioned at Byakuya. "I was just giving examples. I was not trying to throw suspicions into any of us." Byakuya stated, trying to shake everyone's suspicions from everyone else. "But... they definitely all count as "powerful organizations"..." Hajime told Byakuya. "Even if such an organization exists... for what reason are they doing this to us?" Peko thought about it for a bit, so did everyone else. "By the way, how much longer are we going to talk about this? Why not turn the conversation into something a little more real?" TeruTeru put two fingers up... Making it seem like he'd like to talk about something such as... THAT... Byakuya stared before fixing his glasses, ignoring whatever else came out of TeruTeru's filthy mouth, "Our enemy's goals are still unclear to me... This will change as soon as we know for certain who they are. In other words, our first priority is to investigate our captors' identity. We shall surely also discover a means to escape if we do. Luckily, according to the Electronic Student Handbook, we are free to investigate this island... There must be a clue here somewhere. We have no time to waste... We have to search as if our lives depend on it." Byakuya commanded to all of us. "Absolutely! Let's go!!!" Akane cheered out, energy coursing through her veins. She then had a befuddled look, "Wait, what were we looking for again...?" Akane chuckled a bit confused. "Akane-chan, haven't you been listening? We're looking for hints to the enemy's identity." Mahiru caught her up. "It will not be a problem. No organization on this earth can stop me. My Four Dark Gods of Destruction will render any who opposes me to ashes!" Gundam shouted out as his four little adorable hamsters appeared. "Whaaa! Little hamsters came out of his muffler! Heh heh. Such cute little hamsters!" Sonia drew near Gundam and stared at his hamsters who played along with her. "Yes, they are rather adorable." I added and played along with the hamsters too, they seemed happy. "Cute... little hamsters...?" Gundam looked down at his hamsters. He then began blushing, "T... Thank you." He hid his face in his scarf. "He looks quite pleased, doesn't he!" Ibuki pointed at Gundam. "How can he speak to Sonia-san in such a care free way? I'll have to give him a beating later..." Kazuichi was peeved. I turned my attention back to my group. They smiled as I came back over. But, Hajime seemed a bit out of it, sort of like Chiaki... I watched as his display box was shown to me, 'Somehow... I still don't think they're being nervous enough, but... I think I feel thankful for this atmosphere now. It's strange, but I feel I can trust everybody with this job. It must be... that self-assurance that people holding a "Super High-school Level" talent have about themselves... But... What about me? Is it really okay for me to throw out my chest as one of them? ................... Shit... I still can't remember... I can't remember what kind of talent I have...!'  
Before I could get my thoughts about how much of a dumbass Hajime is before Byakuya started blabbering his mouth again, "Anyway, let me say one more thing to all of you. We have no time for foolish ideas such as murder. We have to concentrate on the things we must do right now. Let us observe, infer, perceive and understand. If that much is possible for any of you, at the very least move your bodies. Most importantly, follow me. I will return us all to normality. You understand, don't you? This is an order from your leader." Byakuya commanded at us. "Whaa, that was super-cool!" Ibuki chimed out. "He lifted his right arm and it's all wobbly! I have a nickname for him that fits perfectly- "Mr. Porkfingers!" Hiyoko teased at Byakuya. "M... Mr.Porkfingers...?" He asked in a bit of disbelief. "Heh... I never thought I'd see the day when someone has the nerve to call me something like that." Byakuya chuckled a bit. "Huh? Aren't you mad?" Hajime questioned a bit confused. "It is nothing to be mad about, is it?" He smirked at Hajime as he looked back in confusion. Byakuya sighed, "She took a good at me, and came up with a nickname that fits. There is nothing deceitful or untruthful there. Or perhaps... it's something I've longed for myself. How ironic that I noticed it only when faced with this kind of predicament." He chuckled a bit.  
The hell, is he pleased by being called that kind of nickname? Is he an emotional masochist...?  
Byakuya then noticed me staring at him, "Pay me no attention. I was just talking to myself." He muttered out loud. "I... I see..." I stated. "So, just like Togami-Kun said, let's go do whatever we can without letting unneeded thoughts come into our heads! This is certainly a bad situation, but it's not the worst! I mean, we're not alone. We're friends... no, more than that... We're comrades! We're all in this together!" Komaeda tried to fill everyone with hope. "You're being lame again!" Hiyoko seemed displeased at Komaeda's sudden outburst. "Ahaha, of course. I thought so myself." Komaeda chuckled.  
Then why make a fool of yourself and do it?  
Everyone began walking off and I went over to my room. I sighed and plopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes while putting my arm over my eyes and let out a groan. I sat up and got off the bed, beginning to stretch. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.  
Comrades, huh? Well, then I guess I should make some new friends and manipulate them to kill themselves, right Junko?   
I watched as the mirror of my image shifted into a pretty little blonde friend of mine. "Of course." She chuckled. "Well, off I go then!" I cheered myself on and went on my journey to make a close friend. I looked around.  
I would hang out with Komaeda and his friends, but I think we'd grow close on our own... Reminds me of my group back in the last game, Choko, Yuu, and Makoto... I shuddered at the thought of Makoto almost raping me. I decided to shake off that thought and find Byakuya. He seems like a worthy person to befriend.   
As I began my search, I found him at the park. Seems like he didn't leave...  
"Byakuya!!!" I waved at him as he turned his attention to me, "What happened? Are you also searching for the enemy's clues?" He questioned me. "Well, no... I uh..." I began. "Hmph, so you want to search together...? Very well, but try not to slow me down." Byakuya finished my sentence for me. I followed with Byakuya who tried to find clues of our "enemy." We then took a short break and sat down at a nearby bench. I pulled out a package of Chocolate Chip Jerky. Byakuya seemed to be gauging at it with his eyes, "Oh, do you want some?" I offered him a piece, "Yes, I would. Thank you." He grabbed the whole bag from me. I chuckled, I new this might happen. So, I prepared other snacks. I pulled out some ramen and began eating it with my chopsticks. "Hey, Y/N. Let me ask you one thing." Byakuya muttered. "Yes, what is it?" I questioned at him. "There's something I've been wondering for a while, and I'd like to purge that question from my mind... So, let me ask you! What is your body fat percentage!?" Byakuya asked me. "Huh...? Well, the last time I checked it was..." I began. "Last time you checked..?" He questioned me. "Well, yeah it was..." Byakuya then butted in, "You should know it at ALL times. It's like saying you have no intention of understanding the ratio of fat stored within you...! I swear... This is why I dislike commoners." He muttered out before going back to the jerky I gave him.   
Byakuya seems a bit... abnormal. He made me think something do trivial as body ratio is important. Well, if we're stuck in Antarctica with hardly any clothing. You can come back to me about fat being stored within me.   
"However, just by looking at you, I'd say you're a nine... no, maybe an eight..." He began examining me thoroughly. "Regardless, it's probably just one digit." He looked away a bit snobbishly. "Be grateful this is a tropical island. If you were somewhere less hospitable, you'd freeze to death." He stated as a mater of fact, at me.   
Totally called it.  
"Anyway, you said your talent was a programmers, is that correct?" He questioned at me. "Yes, yes it is." I looked at him suspiciously. Is he trying to pin this all on me...? "I see... Well, it doesn't really matter what anyone's talent is, I believe... I will protect you all from downfall and that's a promise." He chuckled and stared at me for a moment. He then began to fix his glasses, "The Togami Corporation is famous worldwide, but a it will grow even more rapidly under my command... You should feel lucky that someone as talented as me is here." He stated a bit too full of himself. I wanted to rebuttal about me being a famous programmer, engineer, etc. Considering I'm a big part of Junko's plan of world domination, I'd consider myself higher ranked than he is. But, he then said something that caught me off guard, "But, your talent is worthy I suppose..." He blushed a bit as I stared at him in disbelief, he then noticed me gazing at him and coughed, "Just believe in me. If you do, everything will turn out fine." He assured me.   
So, this is the famous Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, Byakuya Togami huh?  
"Just make sure you don't get in my way. A commoner should know their place and stay put. However... if there is anything troubling you, I don't mind if you rely on me." He tried to comfort me with a reassuring stare. I just laughed a bit, "Alright then." I smiled and watched the clouds go by.   
Getting to know Byakuya, I feel as if there's a soft side through that tough act of his...  
"I wonder why the organization behind this matter kidnap us...? I'd like to think about it... but there just aren't enough clues..." He looked up at the sky like I did. Wondering about our "current situation". "Sure is a mystery." I stated a bit dazed by the serene sky. "The chicken in my hands... is far tastier than the beef inside the freezer..." Byakuya caught me a bit off guard. "Breakfast." He stated.   
Oh, of course he was talking about that. But, does Monokuma not now that chicken and beef isn't apart of a breakfast meal, more than it is of lunch and dinner?  
"No, I was just kidding. It was a German proverb..." He chuckled lightly. "So, what do you mean by that?" I questioned at him. "It means something inferior that's nearby is better than something good that's far away. But why would the chicken be inferior to beef? Aren't there times when you'd obviously want to eat friend chicken instead of steak? And furthermore, why is pork not even mentioned in this comparison? Is pig meat unattractive to Germans?" He threw a bunch of questioned at me. "No... that's impossible. When you think of Germany, you think of sausage... And if you think of sausage, you're thinking of pig meat." He began rambling to himself, only to answer his own question...? "What does this mean!? What is this conspiracy!?" Byakuya got a bit frightened.   
Oh great, am I befriending a lunatic Well, I shouldn't say much... I was friends with someone who liked the occult and a girl who loves seeing people die and enjoys their suffering... And my boyfriend is a bit out of it himself... Not to mention I'm the same way...   
"Y/N..." Byakuya snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked intently at him, "Yes?" I asked. "Do you know which meat is the most efficient source of energy..? What meant contains the most vitamin B1 for converting glucose to energy!?" Byakuya was being serious with me... "Well, I'm no food fanatic or expertise, but I'll say... Pork...?" I was a bit confused at my answer. Ah well, whatever will make him happy I suppose. "Correct... The same amount of pork has ten times the energy efficiency of other meats." Byakuya stated triumphantly. "Do you understand...? TEN TIMES!!!" Byakuya urged at me as he came closer, leaning his body near my own. "Alright, alright, I get it. What are you on about?" I playfully pushed him back as he began again. "There's only one thing I want to say to you... Y/N, become my assistant." He commanded at me more than just a simple question. "What?" I stated a bit taken a back. "The situation surrounding us and this island is even more complicated then I had thought. Even if it's just a commoner's assistance, it's better than having nobody at all..." He blushed a bit. "You sure I'm up to the task?" I joked at him. "Of course, even though your talent is quite expertise, you just have to be yourself. That is ore than enough for you to be my assistant." He stated assumingly.  
Myself..? What really is "myself"...? Being trapped between the lines of being good and evil. What really can I call myself..?  
"As you stand before me, I... will believe in your potential." Byakuya began. "Besides, if you don't think your up to the task, then throw that penniless pass aside, create a new you. Forget about the past and move forward. We all need to do that to continue living, it's a natural tactic in survival. I was powerless once... but look at me now." He chuckled as he gestured at himself. "Anyway... think about my offer." He stated patiently. I began to think before he caught me off guard again, "By the way, Y/N... Do you like chicken or beef?" He questioned at me. I laughed and gave him a really? Face. He chuckled and calmed himself. "I'm only kidding, now, do you still have those Chocolate Chip Jerky? Those we're delicious. Only such a magnificent creation should be made by the Togami Family Company." He tried to rummage through my bad like a hungry wolf. I chuckled, "Here ya go." I gave him a bunch of packs of Chocolate Chip Jerky. "Thank you, Y/N." He praised me as if I was his god. I chuckled, "No problem."   
"You know... What's the point of searching for what this means...? We hardly found any clues and we've searched how many times?" Byakuya asked as we stared at the sun setting. "About 10 or more times..." I then seen Byakuya look down in disappointment, "I mean, come on Byakuya have a little hope in your heart. We'll find out this case soon. I'm sure of it. Besides, you make a wonderful leader." I assured him with a heart warming smile. "You really think so...?" He looked at with a small gleam of hope in his eyes. "I do." I stated as he sighed out loud and gave me a real smile. "Seems as if you should have been the leader to lead this group. Myself and everyone looking over such potential..." He sighed out loud. "We should really be searching for a way to safely escape this place with everyone though. Since, we can find no clues and such..." He muttered out, staring off into the distance. "Though... There's something important missing from this island... You should also know what that is, right?" Byakuya questioned at me. I thought for a moment. Thinking about what he wants to hear... "There are no fast food restaurants...?" I flinched a bit, no knowing how he'd respond. "That's right... Don't you think it's strange too? Despite all these facilities, why didn't they bother to build even one fast food location...!?" He questioned at me. "I'm just surprised you'd like junk food, you don't seem like the type to enjoy such a treat." I chuckled at him. "Hmph... how foolish. Your shallow beliefs are typical of an ignorant commoner. Do you know how much the body pat percentage of the upper class increases every year due to fast food?" Byakuya questioned me.   
Well, do you know how much people get diabetes and heart burn from them?   
"From Hollywood celebrities to presidents of industry... Even Bill Gates is fascinated by that clown with an afro." Byakuya and I shared a laugh. "Also, it is common knowledge that many professional athletes eat an unbalanced diet." He looked away and muttered out. "Damn... if only this island had some means of communication... I would have various fast food companies establish franchises here... Including the afro clown, the bespectacled Kentucky colonel, and the red haired girl with pigtails." He told me. Believe me buddy, I already know you would... "You wouldn't understand, would you..?" He looked down. "What...?" I questioned at him. "You always find the same things waiting for you wherever you go. You'll never know what a relief truly is... For someone like you who has lived a fortunate life... You'll never understand." Byakuya stated with a bit of sorrow in his voice.   
Me... Fortunate...? That sounds like... I'm better off compared to Byakuya... I wonder why...  
"Oh well. If there's anything worrying you, just let me know anytime. No need to hold back." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Listen well, there are three types of affluent progenies in the world... Despite their intellect, there are useless progenies who only have their smarts... Despite their good looks, there are useless progenies who only have their looks... But the one who is superior in both aspects is the most powerful affluent progeny of all..." He then looked at me and then looked down, blushing a bit. "Which is...?" I questioned at him. He looked up a bit flustered, "What..? O-Oh...Well, it's me of course. Byakuya Togami." He stated a bit triumphantly. I giggled, "I see." I smiled. "Y/N... I will tell you and only you the secret of how the Togami family has prospered." He informed me. I nodded, "Go right ahead." Byakuya fixed his glasses and smiled, "It is based on a special hereditary system. The head of the Togami family doesn't have a wife... Instead, he has countless children with excellent women through the world... The children are forced to compete with one another, and who remains standing as the winner... will become the next head of the Togami family." He finished.  
Is he telling me this because...?  
"Wait... you mean. He kids all have to fight each other...?" I questioned at him, trying to steer away the thought of him wanting me as his wife. "During my time... 108 of us, boys and girls, fought to become the next head of the Togami family." He nodded. "Holy fucken shit, dude, 108 people!? And they were all your siblings!?" I got draw back by the insane amount of kids his dad adopted. "That's right... and we were ranked based on our strength. The most powerful affluent progeny is gold... The one below that is silver. I was ranked the weakest of all: bronze..." He muttered out. "But in the end, I defeated every last one of them. I even defeated the affluent progeny of darkness... And from there, I finally reached the top. It was the first time in the history of the Togami Family that a bronze win their way to the top..." He chuckled. "It's the history of a battle that will continue for many ages. Isn't it horrifying?" He looked at me questionably through his glasses. "And now, Byakuya Togami is standing atop that history. How about it? Isn't it amazing? As expected of the Togami line, right? As expected of... Byakuya Togami, you mean?" Byakuya then thought to himself. "Hmhm... Compared to any other person, his was the most absolute existence I'd ever seen." Byakuya stated. Was he taking this from a third point perspective...? "Huh..?" I questioned at him. "Y/N... If.. if by any chance... If you could become anyone other than yourself... Who would you want to be?" He questioned at me. I thought for a moment, "I'm defiantly fine with who I am. Right now, I'm more focused on what I'm supposed to do." The words we're splurged through my mouth.  
I didn't want to choose those words. I didn't want to say those things... I wanted to become... Junko Enoshima. My friend who I held so close to my heart for many years of my life...   
"I see... That's perfectly fine. Especially if that's the real you..." Byakuya smiled at me.   
N-No... This isn't the real me... I'm living a lie...  
"H-hey, Byakuya... Who's the real you..?" The questioned splurged from my mind from my mouth. He got a bit taken aback. "So... You figured it out...? I guess what I've been saying would be a bit suspicious. Wouldn't it..?" He the got up. "We'll save that for another time, it was nice talking to you." The look of longing and loneliness escaped from his hard expression as he began walking away.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Monokuma's P.O.V  
"Grrrr... This is all so frustrating... Seeing her with another and me watching on the sidelines... that's not how I roll!!! And what's with all the mushy crap that those two are splurging out from their mouth holes!?" I bite hard onto the pillow I rested my neck upon. I then examined Y/N running after him. "Wait... What is she...?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V  
I grabbed a hold of Byakuya's arm. He then looked at me with a expression of shock and dumbfound before it gently died down to a bemused one, "Y/N... What do you think of me as..?" He questioned at me, his eyes gazing into my own. "Huh...?" I questioned at him. Letting his hand go. "Do you... like me?" He crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm just asking if you like me or hate me. It's a simple yes or no question." He chuckled at me.  
He was toying with me...  
"If I have to choose between liking you and hating you, then... well, I don't hate you." I scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit awkward. "I defiantly consider you a friend, and there's no way I could ever imitate your leadership... The truth is... I think you're amazing." I rambled on. "I see... Such a hesitant... no, kind answer. As expected of you." Byakuya seemed happy.   
As expected of me...?  
"But, that's how you feel about Byakuya Togami, right?" He questioned at me. "What if I wasn't a Togami? What if I never had my birthright, my name, or my ability? What if I was more handsome and more disagreeable? Would you still feel the same way that you do right now?" He questioned at me. "Of course I woul-" He then cut me off. "The exterior is very important. From a person's name and appearance, an impression is already being formed..." He then sighed out and stared intently at me. "Let me tell you an interesting story about a certain man..." He seemed serious. I nodded. He let out a sigh, "The man was born with nothing. No name, no birth certificate, no family... He had nothing... He was nothing... Absolutely nothing at all. Do you understand?" Byakuya seemed to feel a little pity for himself. "I understand..." I nodded.  
Poor Guy...   
"His existence was completely invisible... He was a person whose life had no meaning whatsoever... The only thing he has was... a desire to live a normal life..." Byakuya looked down in sorrow. "Bya-" He then stopped me again. "So, what did he have to do in order to live..? What did he have to do to have his existence acknowledged, to receive that affirmation...? There was only one way. His only option was to become someone else. He had to lie to everyone. He had to lie to the entire world." Byakuya stated a bit guilty.   
"Byakuya... I don't know how you're going to take this... But, the only Byakuya Togami I know is the one standing right in front of me." He got a bit taken aback by my words. "Y/N... Thank you. I... always wanted someone to say that to me." He smiled. "I see... So, I'm really here..." Tears flowed from his face. "I'm really... here." He smiled. "If... if by any chance everything that's happening here is resolved safely... There's something I would like to tell you. I no longer want to... lie anymore... Not to anyone... not to anything... not even to myself... I want to live as myself, the person standing before you right now. I've never told anyone this before, but... I want you to... hear what I need to say..." He looked at me with such hope in his eyes. "Yes, of course." I drew near him.   
I felt a strong bond between Byakuya and I... Even though we just met... we knew a lot about each other.  
"I'll see you around." He smiled and brushed my bangs away from my face. He then noogied my head, causing my hair to be a mess. "And hey..." He muttered. I looked at him, our gaze towards eachothers. "Thank you... I never had anyone make me feel this special to the world... I think you can make someone else's day as great as you've made mine. TeruTeru seems a bit in denial. Could you maybe... talk to him. It seems as if you'd be the best thing for him." Byakuya smiled at me before walking off...  
Byakuya... For you... Anything...  
I began walking around and found TeruTeru in the hotel's dinning hall. "Hey, TeruTeru..." I to him a better non-energetically. "Mmhmhm... What sort if business do you have with me?" He trailed his hand around my waist line. Before he could touch anywhere else I grabbed his hand to stop him. "I came to hand out with you." I smiled a bit nervously. "That's fine with me! How about we start by getting to know each other?" He smiled playfully, eyeing me up and down. "If you'd like, we can get to know each other with our bodies. Why don't you come to my cottage!?" He seemed a bit too energetic. "Ah, why you little... I mean, let's not get too ahead of ourselves now." I chuckled nervously. We then took a seat at a nearby table after getting some tea. "I was wondering... Do you specialize in a particular style of cooking?" I questioned at him as he examined me as I sipped my tea. "Mmhmhm... what a ridiculous question." He chuckled to himself. "Why would you kill the possibilities of your ingredients by limiting yourself to a specialty?" He chuckled before shrugging. "Well, if you say so... I don't know if it's right to say all cooking is creative... Chefs have the right to be called "chefs" because they create dishes. It'd be simple for a true chef to create something from nothing!" He stated a bit too confident of himself. "I... I see." I chuckled pitifully. "Anyway Y/N, I've been wondering this for a while..."  
Oh great is he going to ask me something ecchi..?  
"Don't you think dishes resemble "that" a lot?" I got surprised he didn't talk about something unclean.  
Wow... He must really be passionate about food then.  
"That...?" I questioned at him with a smile. I haven't really paid any much attention to what he stated before. "You know, "that"! It can only mean one thing!" He chuckled playfully.   
Alright, I'm going to slap him. Damn me for feeling sorry for Byakuya...  
"Juicy, succulent meats intertwined... The naught sound of squishing and splashing ringing each time... At times it's gentle! At times it's forceful! You gotta rub it! You gotta tease it! You gotta just hammer it in!" He thought out loud. I tried to hold in my laugh of how pitiful he is.   
This dude REALLY needs to get laid if he keeps talking about sex like this... He'd probably die a virgin...   
"See...? You understand, right?" He smiled lustfully at me. I wonder who or what he thought about. His nose is bleeding... It better not been of me stripping or something.. I'm going to pound his face in... Uh... No... Not like that...!!!  
"..." I decided not to say anything. "... Phew... I guess it's unavoidable. At least I know now that your body is pure." He examined my private area.   
Heh... No, I just decided not to stoop to your level with that kind of thought...  
He then began mumbling gibberish to himself. I let him talk, it would be too bothersome for me to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "Well, if you ever decide to cook, you should know some simple advice! They say there's a fine line between cooking and screwing!" He smiled so simply when stating that.  
Who the hell has ever said that!?   
"I- I don't really want to think about it, but... don't tell me that's the reason why you started cooking?" I looked at him a bit disturbed. "I see... that sounds plausible. After all, both actions appeal to a human's instincts." He thought to himself.   
Of course they do...  
I rolled my eyes. "But to be honest, it's much simpler than that. I was destined to become a chef the day I was born." TeruTeru bragged.  
The day he was born..?  
"After all, my family's restaurant back home is a diner... Ahem, I mean, a fancy, upscale restaurant." He tried to woo me with his charms. "Ah, I see. So, you decided to become a chef as you were helping out your family's business." I nodded and smiled at him politely. "Helpin' out..? It weren't somethin' dat easy..." His accent changed...? "The rise of family restaurants... Constant attacks by cheap chain joints... The bullying from a rival store... A grief-stricken mother... and frightened young siblings who were born to different mothers... To stop that crisis, I ventured alone and competed in a cooking death match hosted by the Shogun of Taste..."He then looked at me with a confused look. "...Juuuuust kidding. A dirty tale of hardship like that doesn't suit an attractive urbanite like me!" He chuckled nervously as he combed his hair. "Yeah. Riiighhhttt." I muttered out. "You'd rather hear me talk about my splendid and glorious life as a first-rate chef, right? Right?" He pried at me.   
Hmm... I'd rather hear about that cook off...  
TeruTeru began talking to me about living a fancy dream life that I hardly could believe is true.   
He then stopped and thought to himself out loud. "You know, I went to the supermarket earlier and... The ingredients sold there aren't very good... They only stock mass-produced goods here. If they're not fresh off the farm, my urban palate won't be satisfied at all." He muttered a bit disappointed. "Hey, so what was that about your place being a diner?" I questioned at him. "Huh? What? What happened? If you're looking for Robuchon, he's sleeping besides me." He tried changing the subject. "Or are you talking about his apron? Ah, just as I thought, you noticed it!" He seemed pleased as if his "Senpai" had finally noticed him. "A Chinese acquaintance of mine told me that he's karaoke buddies with a Versace designer. So, he had this specially made for me! Plus, it was the low price of only 490 dollars! By the way, he also got me this shirt. It was designed by Gaultier!" He cheered out happily. "If I remember right, I paid him back with a... barrel of Shaoxing rice wine, I think?" he thought to himself.   
He keeps changing the subject. It seems as if he think I'd be displeased about the whole "diner" thing. "I'm going to serve first-rate customers in a first-rate restaurant, I need to be mindful of my appearance." He then began to comb his hair. "I've discussed this with my siblings and they agreed with me... But... they're also, you know, people who've made mistakes due to the folly of youth. Jeez... it has to be a mistake for them to admire a job like that." He chuckled to himself in pity. "A job like that...?" I questioned at him. "I haven't seen them for a while. So, I don't really know, but it sounds like they're being scouted by restaurants. Apparently... they're candidates for the title of Ultimate Male Escort and Ultimate Female Escort." He informed me.  
Male and female escorts..? Aren't they a little underage for that sort of thing..? Plus... his siblings still have *that* face, right?  
I looked at TeruTeru's perverted face a bit disturbed.   
"Hm? What happened?" He questioned at me.  
They must have some serious techniques... I guess that's probably why they're called "Ultimates".  
"Jeez... it's obvious they're just exploiting their youth to make a quick buck! So what if they make a hundred million annually or whatever..? That much money doesn't mean a thing... That's right! Money isn't everything! You gotta think about the big picture! They think they're so great earning more money than me!" TeruTeru exploded with a rage of jealousy and a bit of worriment. "But still... didn't you become a chef just to make money?" I questioned at him. "I-It's not just for money... My... dream is..." He looked down a bit nervous. "Ah! That's right! I want to own my own restaurant! Of course, that's not all! Obviously, I'd want to appear in a lot of TV shows, and it'd be nice to put on a dinner show too! Maybe partner up with some convenience stores and fast food places too, don't you think?" He seemed so confident that he's going to achieve his dreams in the future. I smile and nodded, "But, doesn't that mean. That in the end, you only want fame and fortune?" I asked him. "Y-You're wrong! M-My real dream is, you know...! Having a cute, sommelier wife...maybe...? You'd probably fit that position, I mean, you are pretty cute and all..." He muttered out.  
He seemed confused. I wonder why he was hiding his true intentions from me...  
"Anyway, some of the ingredients in the supermarket that had mold on it... It concerns me... They don't even keep their freshness at all... I need to do something about it soon... What would you do, Y/N?" He questioned at me. "There's no other option but to throw it away... right? If you eat the mold then you'd get food poisoning or something along those lines, right?" I questioned at him. "That's exactly right...! If you want to cook a safe, tasty dish, that's the only way..." He noded. "Jeez, such disrespect towards ingredients!" He looked pretty mad... I guess he's really serious about ingredients. "Regardless, I guess it's understandable since this supermarket is on some island... Compared to the market in Aoyama that I always visit, this store is horrible." He thought out loud. "Is the ingredients really much different from Aoyama then it is here? I thought they had almost everything that is popular branded here... But, the end result usually looks tasty anyway..." I muttered out loud. "Y/N... You poor thing. From the bottom of my heart, I feel so bad for you." He gasped and patted my hand that rested upon the table. "You've never seen the sparkle released by quality ingredients... The countless miracles... The sexy shimmer of a fish's eye! The seductive shine of oil dripping from the meat's fat!" He stroked my hand lightly before gripping onto it. "Fresh, ripe vegetables with their smooth limbs..." He quivered at the thought. "Ahhh... just thinking about them makes my loins quiver." He blushed. "I really do miss my darling, tender ingredients..." he then drew circles on the back of my hand. "With my own hands, I want to reshape them as gorgeous and beautiful dishes...! Mmhmhm... how about it? Are you getting turned on, too?" He intertwined his hand with my own. I moved my hand away from his, "Umm... instead of eating amazing dishes like that, I'd rather just eat normal food... But that might be because of... the current situation." I gestured him to take a look out the window. Where Monokuma was watching from behind a tree. He looked pissed that he tried to touch me. His claws leaving slash marks upon the tree. Monomi is in the back of him, yelling at him for probably hurting the tree... Well, at least I know whose going to die now...  
"Then... that's what I'll make you the next time I feel like cooking for you." He looked back at me with a flirtatious smile. "Huh..?" I questioned at him. Since when the hell did he feel like making a dish for me...? "It's ok if I make an obviously clichéd meat and potato stew with no fun flavors at all, right? I think it's a perfect dish for you, since you sort of look like a potato yourself." He chuckled. "Excuse me, what...?" I almost chocked on my tea at what he said. "Well, that all depends on if I feel like making it, so just wait patiently and look forward to it!" He smiled at me.   
I feel like he slid in a snide comment of me. But... A meat and potato stew made by the Ultimate Chef... I'm totally looking forward to see the end result, let alone taste it!!!  
"Thanks TeruTeru." I smiled at him with joy. "No prob' sweet potata'~" He had that accent change again... "Oh, looks like you're all out of tea. I'll go get you more." He wondered off to get me more tea. I looked intently out the window, trying to find out where Monokuma ran off to... I looked at the cottages and I seen Komaeda step inside Byakuya's cottage... I wonder what he was doing. Letting my thoughts wash over my reality. TeruTeru interrupted it with setting aside coffee down in front of me. "You seemed troubled. Is something wrong...?" He looked concerned at me. "Oh, it's nothing." I smiled. He then chuckled and stared lustfully at me, "Well then Y/N... are you ready?" He smirked at me. "Wh-What's this all of a sudden..? What do you mean, am I ready?" I drew my chair back a bit. "Who cares? Just answer...! Are you ready?" He seemed enthusiastic about whatever he wants me to be ready for... "Um.. Sure...?" I nodded. "I knew you would say that, Y/N!" He seemed giddy... "But... what am I ready for?" I questioned at him. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're ready to eat my specially made dish!" He cheered. "Wha-? Since when did you have time to make it!?" I was surprised. "When you we're day dreaming of course. I was pretty sure you couldn't live without my body next to yours. So, for making you wait for the tea. Since, we oddly ran out... I mean a tea for you too!!!" He smiled. "Ah yes, you know what they say. When food is so tasty that it melts your mouth and tongue... Try imagining that realistically!" He then thought for a moment. "Oh, the horror...!" He screamed out a bit petrified.   
If something like that really happened... That would simply be one HELL of a dish weapon.   
"Oops, if we keep chatting about pointless things, my wonderful dish will get cold." He then ran back into the kitchen to retrieve the food. "Now then... here you go." He set the plate besides my tea. He got back in his seat and examined me. "My most proud masterpiece: "Versailles-style Meat and Potato Stew queue de boeuf"!" He smiled at me then the dish. "Go on, try some!" He eagerly watched me. I took one bite, my face lit up and I was scarfing the whole food down. That shit is good!!!   
"It's delicious...! It's extremely delicious!" I shouted out in between mouthfuls. I havent tasted anything like this. I mean, Monokuma can cook up a good meal, but this..! This isn't ANYTHING like the food he cooks!!! Steamy potatoes that fall apart so delicately... Carrots seeping with such gentle flavor... Onions that had nearly melted... Tender meat with the perfect amount of fat clinging to it... Everything had combined to form such perfect harmony...! Monokuma's curry is NOTHING compared to TeruTeru's meal!!! I've never eaten such a delicious stew in my whole life! No wait... didn't I before...?  
"Well, obviously it's delicious. After all, I'm the one who made it!" TeruTeru chuckled at me, wiping some food off the side of my lip and tasting it with his finger. "That... that maybe obvious, but it's not just delicious. This taste... How should I put it..? It reminds me of something I forgot..." I thought for a bit while chewing my food. After I quickly finished eating, TeruTeru silently stared at me for some reason. "You...you sure say such interesting things. Yep, I think I have a general idea of what you like, so what should I make you next time!?" He then began listing things, "Zodiac-style boiled etouffee" or...no, how about "Aztec-style mackerel simmered in miso de Poche"?" He thought out loud.   
His specialty seems to be home cooked styled meals... Is that what his diner serves?  
He then started talking to himself. It got extremely quiet. I looked at him and he looked up at me. "What's up? Why are you looking at me with such passion...?" He chuckled. "Oh, I get it! You've finally awakened! Then let's go right ahead and start planning our future together! All through the night, of course... and in bed, obviously!" His nose started bleeding as he looked at me lustfully. "Why do you always do that...?" I questioned at him. "Hey, I've been thinking about something... What you said... about being reminded of something you forgot. That meat and potato stew I made you...was actually my mom's recipe." He smiled. He changed the subject again, oh well... "Ah, that's probably it. It felt...really nostalgic somehow. It was sort of lie...the taste of a mother's home cooked meal." I nodded. "That's right... A pure, nostalgic taste. For me, it's the taste of my mom's cooking... The flavors she's always be cooking in the kitchen of our rundown country diner... Seeing you eat and enjoy it so much made me... remember, too." He smiled down warmly. "Why I started cooking..." He then looked up at me with a cheerful face. "Just because a dish is gorgeous and uses first-rate ingredients doesn't mean everyone will like it. Taste change depending on likes and dislikes...feelings and emotions... memories and perceptions... It depends on each person to determine what they believe is tasty... I didn't really want... the sparkling city-life or my stunning success...I just... I just wanted to cook for someone important to me." He looked at me warmly. "My cooking was just...for the sake of making the person most important to me...smile... Why did I forget something as important as this...?" He face palmed. The feeling of sorrow and regret washing over him. "But... you remember, right? So all you have to do now is never forget that again. That's probably your dream or something along those lines, don't you think?" I smiled warmly at him as he looked up. "Well, it's not like it's my place to say that." I shrugged. "Y/N..." He looked at me a little too heartfelt for my liking... "Just as I thought, you're quite interesting! It's be great if you'd let me thoroughly inspect you just once! Of course, I'd like to thoroughly inspect you while you're naked as the day you were born!" He leaned near me, over the table. He then leaned back and laughed, "I know! To thank you for everything, I made something to make you happy! Try eating this!" TeruTeru pulled something out of his pocket... A white rice ball...? The glossy white rice perfectly matched my refreshed state of mind, which sharpened my appetite. "Then I won't hold back... Thank you for the meal." I smiled at him.   
I unwrapped the foil and bit into it... The sweetness of the rice spread throughout my mouth. It seemed unseasoned at first, but when I bit into it I could tell it was slightly seasoned with something. Something different than what's normally used to bring out flavor... Wh-What in the world is this...!? I-It's no use! I can't stop stuffing this rice ball into my mouth!  
"I-It's so good! It's just too gooooooood!" I shouted out loud in awe at the small snack of his rice ball. "Well, obviously! I gave my all when I made it! More importantly...how is it? Are you feeling it already? Are you starting to feel a little weird...? Or maybe you feel your core getting strangely warm..?" He looked lustfully at me. "Hey, what is this seasoning?" I questioned. "Mmhmhm, well obviously... That's a trade secret!" He chuckled.   
"H-Hey... I'd like to give you something too." I rummaged through my small bag I found something to give him. "For being so kind and serving me with great hospitality. I'd like to give you this." I pulled out a pair of glasses and handed it to him. "Ah, Passion Glasses!? This is legendary!!! Don't tell me you're really giving this to me!?" He seemed happy. "Thank you Y/N!!! I'll return the favor with my body...!" He smiled.  
As we said our goodbyes, I decided to take a walk around the island. My phone exploding with several notifications. I went to the report cards labeled under Byakuya and TeruTeru. I filled the blank space of a star like figure up to it's maximum potential.   
'BYAKUYA TOGAMI  
1  
Height: 6'0" Weight: 286 lbs  
Chest: 50in Blood Type: B  
Date of Birth: May 5th  
Likes: Coffee  
Dislikes: Commoners  
Special Notes: Ultimate Affluent Progeny  
2  
INFO  
His presence is overwhelming and he exudes self-confidence. He's very condescending when he talks about taking care of us, but he doesn't seem like a bad person.  
3  
INFO  
He asked me to be his assistant because if my potential. He used to be powerless, but not anymore. What does all this mean..?  
4   
INFO  
If something is always there for you, like fast food, it makes you feel safe. Because I take that consistency for granted, he says I'm much more fortunate than he is.   
5   
INFO  
He was once weak, but he rose to the top by fighting his way through the Togami family's "special hereditary system". Still, the way he talks about it seems strange to me...  
6  
INFO  
He had to survive by becoming someone else because his own life had no meaning. He wants to tell me something when this is all over, so he can finally live as himself.  
TERUTERU HANAMURA  
1  
Height: 4'3 Weight: 152 lbs  
Chest: 35in Blood Type: A  
Date of Birth: September 2nd  
Likes: Momma  
Dislikes: Junk food  
Special Notes: Ultimate Cook  
2  
INFO  
He's extremely passionate about cooking. He was born to be a cook and his family runs a diner. He claims he competed in a cooking death match to help his family.  
3  
INFO  
TeruTeru says there are more important things than money, but it seems like he only became a cook for the fame and fortune. I feel like he's hiding his true feelings.  
4   
INFO  
His behavior is strange, but his attitude about ingredients is on the mark. He said he would cook me a "clichéd" meat and potato stew next time he feels like it.  
5   
INFO  
When making me a cup of tea he decided to go right ahead and make the meal he promised me. The meat and potato stew he promised me was the greatest thing I'd ever eaten. The taste made him remember something he forgot. Could his cooking style actually be...?  
6  
INFO  
The stew was actually a family recipe from his diner. TeruTeru was reminded of the real reason he started cooking, and because of that, he now thinks of that as his dream. '  
As I entered my room I was greeted with two pairs of men's undergarments. One that looks like a speedos and another that's a boxers. They both had fancily written cards upon it, "TeruTeru's favorite briefs. It's a pretty expensive pair of underwear, perfect for someone who whishes to be seen as a cool, adult man." "Byakuya's favorite high-end underwear. It comes from the only brand that the truly elite wear." I grabbed it all off of my bed and headed over to my dresser to stuff it into one of my drawers.   
Damn Monokuma putting this kind of thing in my room... they'd take me as some sort of perverted freak if they seen me with this sort of thing..! TeruTeru would probably enjoy himself though... "UGH!!!" I groaned outloud.  
*ding dong bing bong*  
"Um, this is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee... Yoohoo! It's time for your long-awaited recreation activities! What kind of exciting activities await you bastards? It's too late to- wait, that's not it. I can't wait to find out! We realize this us getting tedious, but for now- come and gather at Jabberwock Park!" The monitor then turned off.   
Gather at the park? What the hell is he planning, at this time of night?   
"Although I want to sleep. I can't just ignore the announcement. People will grow suspicious of me... In other words... I have no choice but to go. Shit! What does he want this time!?" I groaned and walked out the door and into the night. 

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to make this DX I had to focus on some of my other stories. I ignored them for far too long T.T Anyway, I'll be taking a break from all of my stories and roleplaying for a bit. It's summer for me and I go back to school in a month. I want to enjoy my summer break before I go to school. And working on stories each and everyday for more than an hour straight and keep getting asked to do them when it just came out is a little overwhelming for me... Anyway, thank you all for understanding. The dream part with Kage is one of my friends ocs and we did a collab story on DanganRonpa: Welcome to Despair Mannor. Go check her out, she's really such a sweet person, https://www.quotev.com/rainbowchaniskawaii . Thank you all so much for reading and dealing with me. I greatly appreciate everything you all do for me. I'll see you all on the next one. Buh-Bye~


End file.
